Ruleta
by B.Jaeger
Summary: [AU/Serie de OneShot's/Actualización esporádica] Los acontecimientos pueden tener un parecido con el popurrí de una lista de reproducción.
1. Chapter 1

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

Notas aclaratorias: Este OneShot está inspirado en la canción "How to be a heartbreacker" de Marina and the diamonds.

Agradecimientos especiales a _Gissel _por sus opiniones.

* * *

**Ruleta**

* * *

[Los acontecimientos pueden tener un parecido con el popurrí de una lista de reproducción.]

* * *

**1.**

Kagome miró atentamente la revista que se encontraba enfrente de ella que sostenía Ayame con impaciencia. La chica había estado tratando de darle consejos para que _por fin _consiguiera a una persona que estuviera a su lado, Higurashi no entendía el motivo del que su amiga le insistía tanto con ese tema, cuándo para ella eso no era demasiado importante.

Había crecido bajó la mentalidad de que si algo iba a llegar a tu vida, eso iba a ser tarde o temprano. Y aunque para Ayame ya era "tarde", ella seguía sin considerarlo de esa manera. La pelirroja resopló, tal vez queriendo hacerse notar o ya definitivamente cansada de que Kagome no tomara la revista que le estaba ofreciendo.

¡Le estaba dando una revista! No podía ni imaginar al nivel de desesperación que se encontraba Ayame como para recurrir a buscar en las tiendas revistas y finalmente dárselas.

—Ayame… —la voz de Sango se escuchó finalmente. La castaña se había mantenido al margen de la situación, sin decir abiertamente lo que pensaba sobre todo eso, pero tal vez hasta ella consideraba que eso ya era demasiado e innecesario.

—No te pido que lo leas —finalmente confesó la pelirroja, ignorando completamente la presencia de Sango y su cara de desaprobación—, pero tan siquiera conservarla, estoy completamente segura de que la curiosidad te ganará tarde o temprano —le guiñó el ojo al momento que lo dejaba sobre su pupitre.

Finalmente salió del salón sin decir ni otra sola palabra, tampoco le dirigió la mirada a Sango o se atrevió a decirle algo justificando su actitud, sólo se fue y Kagome pensó que aquello sólo era otra estrategia para dejarla con la duda de qué era lo que decía aquel artículo por completo.

Lastimosamente, funcionó.

—Vamos, Kag —mencionó Sango al momento que tomaba su mochila y se la colocaba. Kagome asintió y antes de seguirla decidió tomar esa revista y meterla en su bolso. Tal vez, pensó, no lo leería pero lo conservaría en su escritorio para que Ayame no se sintiera mal.

_O tan siquiera esa era su idea inicial. Porque dentro de sí misma tenía que admitir que el título: __**"Cómo ser una rompecorazones" **_era demasiado tentador.

•••

—¿Sesshōmaru no te acompañará a casa? —Preguntó Sango cuándo se encontraban a medio camino de sus viviendas.

Había estado tanto tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos sobre qué iba a hacer con esa revista que se había olvidado por completo del peliplata. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza, Sango la miró extrañada, preguntándole mudamente por qué.

—El señor Inu No Taishō quería que lo ayudara con algo —aclaró.

Sango susurró algo que no alcanzó a entender y después le dijo—: Hace meses que te acompaña a casa que es raro venir contigo.

Higurashi se sonrojó. —Nuestras casas quedan muy cerca así que… nos vamos juntos. Al principio InuYasha también nos acompañaba pero ahora se queda a esperar a Kikyō.

La castaña le sonrió por su respuesta. —¿Todavía no lo entiendes, verdad? —Le mencionó pero antes de que Higurashi pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, ella salió corriendo hacia la otra vereda para seguir el camino hasta su casa—. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Kagome no tuvo más opción que despedirla mientras trataba de descifrar ella sola las palabras de su mejor amiga "_¿todavía no entiendes, verdad?" _pero no podía deducir qué era _eso _que ella todavía no comprendía.

Pensó que tal vez era la razón por la que Sesshōmaru e InuYasha las acompañaban a casa tanto a ella como a su prima Kikyō, pero ellos habían mencionado qué era porque les quedaba _de paso _y ambas sabían eso perfectamente. Los Taishō se habían mudado hacia casi cinco años, lo sabían porque su madre fue de las primeras vecinas en recibirlos y llevarles un pequeño presente de bienvenida.

Fue en ese momento que conocieron a Izayoi (madre de InuYasha y madrastra de Sesshōmaru), así como al señor Inu No Taishō, ambos les parecieron personas amenas y les dejaron convivir con ellos y con los hermanos Taishō, con quienes después formaron una amistad, que al principio no fue nada fácil, pero después las convivencias cambiaron.

InuYasha y Kikyō fueron los primeros en entablar una relación de amistad, al parecer tenían más cosas en común de las que parecía, escuchaban música similar y eso fue lo que les dio el impulso para empezar a convivir diariamente, ya fuera por mensajes de textos o llamadas. Kagome también se llevaba muy bien con InuYasha, pero su relación no era tan cercana como lo era él con su prima.

El tema de ella con Sesshōmaru era todo un lío al que posiblemente jamás le encontraría una forma lógica de describirlo. Había intentado innumerables veces hablar más de cinco minutos con él, pero siempre era tan cortante y evasivo que eventualmente desistió de intentar formar una amistad con él, Kikyō le hablaba lo necesario e InuYasha siempre les decía que su hermano era de esa forma, que no le conocía ningún amigo (aunque posiblemente lo tuviera).

¿Cuándo habían empezado a hablar con normalidad? No podía decirlo a ciencia cierta, sabía que había sido en una reunión de ambas familias, pero no recordaba qué tema en específico los había vuelto algo cercanos. Después de ese día, Kagome recordaba hablarle y Sesshōmaru permanecía más tiempo con ella, una vez incluso tuvieron una larga plática sobre _libros _y mucho tiempo después, él empezó a acompañarla a casa.

No se quejaba, por supuesto, porque a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo Sesshōmaru y ella tenían opiniones diferentes o maneras distintas de ver la vida, lo que les hacía chocar y terminar en alguna discusión, era una buena persona y un excelente amigo y Kagome le apreciaba muchísimo.

—Alguien anda en las nubes —escuchó que le llamaba su madre. Kagome reaccionó en ese momento, había estado demasiado tiempo recordando que no se dio cuenta cuándo se encontraba frente a las enormes escaleras del templo que la llevaban a su casa—. ¿Pasa algo, Kagome?

—No, mamá —trató de darle un poco de alivio a su madre, quién seguía mirándola sin creerle del todo. Finalmente la mayor suspiró mientras empezaba a caminar, Kagome le siguió de cerca, tratando de no perderse demasiado en sus pensamientos esta vez.

Ninguna pronunció nada hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, al parecer Kagome no era la única qué tenía cosas en qué pensar. Cuándo entraron, tanto su hermano como su abuelo las saludaron a ambas y ella subió rápidamente a cambiarse para bajar a ayudar a su madre a terminar los preparativos para que todos pudieran comer.

Cuándo se hubo cambiado, dejó la revista que le había obsequiado Ayame sobre el pequeño escritorio de madera que residía en su habitación. Se dijo mentalmente qué tal vez después de hacer su tarea les daría sólo una pequeña ojeada.

_Pequeña. _Se recordó.

* * *

•••

* * *

La hora de la comida en la casa Higurashi siempre era la hora más amena, dónde todos disfrutaban de sus alimentos y aprovechaban para platicar un poco sobre su día a día. Por lo regular empezaba el abuelo, relatando los pocos (o muchos, según el caso) eventos que ocurrían en el templo mientras lo limpiaba, proseguía su madre quién relataba cosas que le ocurrían mientras estaba en la casa o salía a comprar algo, seguía Kagome hablando un poco sobre la escuela (estos relatos a veces incluían a los Taishō y al mayor de ellos en especial) y terminaba de contar algo Sota.

Después de una bonita comida y de terminar de ordenar la mesa (y limpiar un poco) tanto Kagome como Sota subieron a su habitación a empezar sus tareas.

Empezar las tareas no era problema para Kagome, pero sí terminarlos. Ya que todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor parecía un buen distractor cuándo no entendía algo y ese distractor fue la revista que Ayame le había dado en el salón de clases.

Al principio la ojeó, solamente viendo los personajes que nombraba la revista y como iban vestidos, hasta que su curiosidad la terminó llevando al artículo que su amiga quería que leyera y tal vez tratara de imitar (cosa que probablemente no pasaría).

Después del enorme título que venía y la foto de una chica demasiado guapa con cabello negro y vestida de una manera espectacular, seguían los "pasos" para llegar a ser una rompecorazones exitosa y al parecer la chica de la portada lo avalaba.

**Regla número uno: Tienes que divertirte.  
Pero chica, cuándo hayas perdido, tienes que ser la primera en huir.***

Las reglas venían redactadas de esa manera, seguido de ese pequeño texto en negritas, poco a poco explicaba qué quería decir con todo eso y daban algunos tips para realizar la regla número uno de manera perfecta y tener resultados favorables.

En realidad, no le interesaba demasiado. Lo hacía más por Ayame, para que ella no sintiera que había gastado su dinero _a lo tonto. _Con una revista que su amiga terminaría perdiendo en su habitación.

Siguió leyendo poco a poco hasta que llegó a la regla número dos.

**Regla número dos: no te encariñes demasiado a alguien que puedes perder.  
Así que de-de-déjame contarte.**

De nueva cuenta leyó toda la explicación sobre la segunda regla. A medida que leía se preguntaba si de verdad esas reglas le habían servido a alguien, incluso se llegó a preguntar si Ayame las había seguido o intentado seguirlas. Aunque, de no ser así, ¿por qué se la había obsequiado?

Miró de reojo el reloj que reposaba cerca de su cama y se dio cuenta de que había tomado demasiado tiempo leyendo ese artículo y sino continuaba su tarea, no iba a poder dormir lo suficiente para el día siguiente.

Dejó la revista dentro de su mochila con la esperanza de leerla entre clases el día siguiente. Volvió a revisar el último problema de matemáticas que había dejado inconcluso y se dio cuenta de que no lo comprendía del todo.

Se reprochó mentalmente por haber perdido tanto tiempo y entonces, pensó: ¿Sesshōmaru todavía estaría despierto?

Agarró su celular, entró en WhatsApp y vio que la última conexión de Sesshōmaru había sido hacia solo cinco minutos. Esperaba no estuviera por irse a dormir.

_Kagome: _Sessh, ¿estás ocupado?

Esperó, dos minutos pasaron (como normalmente) para que el peliplata respondiera.

_Sesshōmaru: _¿Qué necesitas?

_Kagome: _No entiendo un problema de matemáticas :c ¿puedes ayudarme?

_Sesshōmaru: _Muéstrame qué es.

Le sonrió a la pantalla del celular, posiblemente sí iba a tener que desvelarse. Pero no sería una mala noche después de todo.

* * *

•••

* * *

Todos los problemas de matemáticas habían estado correctos y Sango no dudó en preguntarle si Sesshōmaru la había ayudado, a lo que respondió que sí había sido él. El mayor la había estado asesorando desde hace casi un mes y medio y sus calificaciones habían empezado a ser más favorables para esa materia, aunque todavía admitía que le faltaba demasiado para dejar de molestarlo cómo lo hacía.

—No creo que a Sesshōmaru le moleste ayudarte —le dijo la castaña mientras le daba una pequeña mordida a su sándwich. Habían, por suerte, encontrado un buen lugar para comer algo antes de sus clases posteriores.

—No estoy segura —contestó mientras le daba un bocado a su propia comida y sacaba uno de sus cuadernos para terminar de pasar unos de sus apuntes _a limpio._

Sango entonces divisó la revista que Ayame había entregado. —¿Todavía la tienes?

La pelinegra se sonrojó. —S-Sí, es que… —no pudo ni siquiera terminar la oración cuándo Sesshōmaru Taishō apareció en su rango de visión.

Traía consigo unos libros debajo del brazo y al ver a ambas chicas, se dirigió hasta la banca. El sonrojo de Higurashi aumentó, ¿qué pensaría él de ella si la veía con ese tipo de revista? Intentó hablar, decirle a Sango que _por favor _la ocultara, pero fue demasiado tarde para eso.

Sesshōmaru ya la tenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ayame se la obsequió —contestó su mejor amiga por ella. Kagome pensó que eso era _traición. _

—_¡Sango!_

Él la tuvo entre sus manos, leyó el título e incluso la ojeó. Higurashi pensó qué solamente había leído hasta la regla número dos y al parecer le faltaba, ¿qué iba a hacer si a Sesshōmaru se le ocurría quitársela?

—No necesitas esto —mencionó dejando aquella revista en la mesa—. Estás bien así.

El sonrojó aumentó aún más, junto con el latido de su corazón. Y así como había llegado, así se marchó Sesshōmaru Taishō de su mesa. Sango los observó a los dos, en silencio.

—_¿Sigues sin entender?_

Kagome solo pudo sonrojarse más.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, esa revista le había dado la oportunidad de que Sesshōmaru le dijera que pensaba sobre ella.

* * *

•••

* * *

—¿Estás completamente seguro que no necesito leer esa revista? —Preguntó Higurashi camino a casa cuándo Sesshōmaru estaba a su lado. Sango había dicho que esperaría a _alguien _para caminar hasta su hogar, así que se habían quedado solos.

Él asintió. —No necesitas cambiar nada.

Kagome hizo una pequeña mueca. —Ayame insiste en que quiere que tenga a alguien —esta vez la mueca fue del peliplata, pero no dijo nada—. Pensó que la revista podía ayudarme, pero no creo poder seguir los pasos…

Sesshōmaru se detuvo en ese momento, ella volteó a mirarlo. No le respondió nada, no la contradijo en ningún aspecto o se atrevió a evocar lo que su cabeza estaba gritando, solamente se limitó a extender su mano hacia la de ella.

Dudó, tan sólo unos mini segundos, pero finalmente tomó la mano masculina. No era un gran agarre, apenas habían entrelazado unos cuantos dedos pero fue suficiente para hacerla borrar todos sus pensamientos sobre la revista.

"_¿Todavía no entiendes?" _La pregunta de Sango resonó en su mente.

Miró a Taishō durante unos breves segundos, él le devolvió la mirada. Por primera vez le prestó suficiente atención a sus ojos.

_Tal vez empezaba a entender._

* * *

•••

* * *

—¿En realidad esa revista te ayudó a ti? —Le preguntó Sango a Ayame mientras ambas los observaban a una distancia prudente.

La pelirroja rió. —Sí —la otra, no pudo creerle—, Kōga también me dijo que _no era necesario que leyera cosas como esas. _

Sango entendió. —Lo siguiente le corresponde a ellos.

La otra asintió.

_No iban por tan mal camino._

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**(*) T**raducción tomada de: www (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v=padjzpGKKsw

* * *

_Notas mias de puro desahogo: ¡dios! Que difícil adaptar la canción a este fanfic._

* * *

**Notas aclaratorias II:** ¡Hola! Hace unos días sometí esto a votación y ganó el nuevo "one shot" que le abre paso a una serie de One-Shot's que todavía sigo escribiendo y que, cuándo se encuentren más de la mitad terminado, verán finalmente la "luz". Así que, aunque este se encuentre como "completo" ustedes ya saben que no es así.

¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!

**14 de mayo, 2019.**


	2. Chapter 2

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: **Se supone que en esencia está inspirado en _"Tanto" de Jesse y Joy y Luis Fonsi. _Pero por ahí hago mención de _"La promesa" de Melendi _y bueno, se hizo una mezcla extraña, larga, (además de que mezcle un par de frases) espero les guste xD

**Advertencia: **OoC, _supongo qué justificado. _Son libres de juzgar.

**Aclaraciones del fanfic: **Se llama **Ruleta **porque hice una ruleta con las canciones que les correspondía a cada capítulo, ¿sí? Perdón por la confusión.

* * *

**Ruleta.**

* * *

_«Después de ti, el amor se volvió un tema que prefería ignorar.»_

* * *

**2.**

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara después de haber dejado la cortina de manera despreocupada la noche anterior cuando decidió observar con poco interés el cielo estrellado que se podía apreciar en la ciudad de Shikon, no era que el espectáculo no fuera maravilloso desde hace muchos años atrás, tan sólo era que no tenía interés alguno en muchas cosas. A decir verdad, lo había perdido; sabía que probablemente la opción más sensata hubiera sido salir al balcón dónde una silla reposaba en una buena posición para darle una vista magnifica, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Aquella noche tenía un libro bajo el brazo, el mismo libro que llevaba casi el mes esperando que pasara de la página catorce, pero cada vez que se sentaba y empezaba a retomar la lectura para rememorar un poco de lo que había estado leyendo, el sentimiento de incomodidad vuelve a apropiarse de él; esa noche no es la excepción. Se sienta en la silla para escritorio que ha colocado enfrente de la ventana con las cortinas grises abiertas de par en par, se quita las gafas que utiliza tanto para leer como para utilizar el ordenador y su vista se enfoca ahora en la habitación.

_Está tal cuál ella la dejó._

No hay un gran cambio de apariencia, la pared sigue de aquel color beige que tuvo desde un principio, el ropero y los estantes están tal cuál él los recordaba antes… pero sabe que algo ha cambiado. No siente la misma emoción al llegar a aquel departamento, porque sabe que le falta _alguien. _Desde su posición todavía puede recordar la ropa de Kagome junto a la suya, no era mucha, claro, la mayor parte de la ropa de la fémina se encontraba todavía en su hogar, a un día de Shikon, pero era suficiente para saber que estaban dando un gran paso juntos.

_Antes de que todo se derrumbara, claro._

Se había cansado de su propia auto lamentación, de las reminiscencias que rodeaban aquella habitación, por lo que había terminado apagando las luces y acostándose en aquella cama que tantas noches compartió con Higurashi, sabía que si cerraba los ojos, perfectamente podía enfocarla a su lado, con aquella pijama color azul que era su favorita, con su rostro sin una gota de maquillaje y con su cabello azabache tan rebelde como solía serlo sin los pasadores que ocupaba para tratar de calmarlo.

Y, si se esforzaba tan sólo un poco más, podía rememorar la voz de ella cuándo antes de dormir le contaba alguna aventura que hubiera tenido por ser una persona impuntual o por —en algunas ocasiones— tener un pésimo sentido de orientación. Aquellas noches, que Kagome a veces solía pensar que no le prestaba atención por sus nulas respuestas, eran sus preferidas. Incluso si le preguntaran por alguna aventura de ella, estaba seguro de que podría describirlo a la perfección lo cual era un gran alivio en esas noches dónde los recuerdos azotaban como una tormenta, listo para desestabilizarlo, para recordarle que debió ser más claro, para hacerle ver que nunca debió permitir que se marchara.

Finalmente es el sonido de su celular y el sol que le da de lleno en los ojos los que le hacen despertar por completo, conoce ese sonido y es de un mensaje, ve la pantalla iluminarse con una invitación de una de sus _compañeras _de trabajo para salir aquella tarde a una comida simple. Sin embargo, Sesshōmaru no tiene ningún interés en aquel encuentro y cuándo rechaza la invitación sabe que ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas ha rechazado, pero sabe muy bien que su hermana menor si debe tener el número aproximado, aunque no es como que le interese después de todo.

Salir a comer o a cenar, sino era para trabajo, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. No desde que Kagome se fue, tiene que ser sincero con él mismo; Higurashi siempre fue una chica carismática, aunque podía sacar su carácter cuándo hacías o decías algo que no le agradaba por completo y él lo sabía de primera mano. No obstante, era bastante querida y sociable, por lo que no era de extrañarse que tuviera bastantes invitaciones a eventos y lo incluía, por lo que gracias a ella su número de conocidos había aumentado simbólicamente, aunque ahora tenía una relevancia nula.

Se quedó unos minutos sentado sobre su cama, mirando la luz que se colaba a través de su ventana y rememorando solo una ocasión en la que él fue la persona encargada de abrir las cortinas para que la claridad entrara, normalmente quién lo hacía era Kagome, levantándose cada día como si una nueva aventura en busca de algo importante le esperara y cuándo él lo hizo fue uno de los días en el que el pensamiento de que la estaba _perdiendo _se hizo tan nítido que tenía que admitir que se aterró.

Que debajo de su fachada _fría e inescrutable _había un hombre que temía perder a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, de no volver a verla sonreír para él como lo hacía antes, de no volver a escuchar su risa retumbar por las paredes del departamento o solamente no volver a ver los ojos zafiros a los que estaba tan acostumbrados.

Y la ironía del asunto, fue que, aun estando advertido por él mismo, terminó perdiéndola.

* * *

II.

* * *

—¿Quieres ir por un helado? —Fue la primera pregunta que le hizo Rin tan pronto salió de aquel edificio donde tomaba clases de inglés los fines de semana, su hermana menor se había preocupado por él después de que dejó de contestarle los mensajes después de que Kagome tomó un avión para irse de su departamento y de su vida, por lo que lo había obligado a aceptar pasar un día a la semana con ella y sino podía, dos días al mes, pero quería verlo.

Asintió, probablemente aquel día Rin no tenía planes ya elaborados o se le habían acabado, había intentado hacer de todo buscando que él se divirtiera o tan siquiera no le disgustara su presencia, aunque la menor jamás les disgustaría en ningún sentido y esperaba su hermana tuviera un conocimiento pleno de eso.

—¿Recuerdas el lugar dónde íbamos a comer helado con papá cuando yo estaba más pequeña? —Cuestionó tan sólo a unos pasos de su automóvil, él asintió. Inu acostumbraba cuándo se encontraba desocupado a llevarlos a probar helados de diferentes sucursales o puestos, hasta encontrar alguno que les gustara a los tres por igual, fuera del sabor que fuera. Habían sido días interesantes, debía admitir y habían logrado encontrar uno.

Probablemente lo malo era que se encontraba bastante lejos de su hogar, incluso en ese momento Sesshōmaru estaba seguro de que se encontraban a una hora de aquel lugar. Cuando tanto él como Rin se encontraban en el auto y se habían puesto los cinturones de seguridad, pensó que una hora de trayecto no era mucho realmente, después de todo no tenía nada qué hacer aquel día.

—¿Quieres ir?

—No es eso —confesó ella, utilizando el espejo retrovisor interior para acomodarse los pasadores blancos que llevaba en el cabello y que él mismo le había regalado dos cumpleaños atrás. Aquellos pasadores combinaban con la blusa de tirantes blancas con pequeñas mariposas naranjas que portaba aquel día su hermana, cuándo Rin sintió que su cabello volvía a verse lo suficiente decente, lo miró directamente—. Abrieron una sucursal en el centro comercial —anunció—, y hay descuentos.

Sesshōmaru no agregó nada más, poniéndose en marcha al centro comercial que solía frecuentar con su familia antes de que decidiera vivir solo, era el más grande que había en Shikon —a pesar de tener otros también surtidos—y frecuentemente inauguraban nuevos locales para mayor satisfacción del público como en ese momento. No obstante, aquel día la falta de plática de parte de su hermana le resultó bastante extraño, Rin solía insistir en verlo y cuándo él finalmente hacía acto de presencia ella lo llenaba con aventuras que había tenido durante la semana o, en algunas ocasiones, quejas sobre cosas en las que estaba bastante desacuerdo.

Su hermana siempre había sido hablantina, desde que había empezado a aprender a hablar nadie pudo pararla, además de tener un deseo latente por conocer todo lo que le rodeaba, incluso a veces más de lo que las personas estaban dispuestas a contarle, por ejemplo él cuándo se separó de Kagome, aunque ella insistió él le dio apenas respuestas cortas al montón de preguntas que tenía y, en ese entonces tan siquiera, no podía culparla, todo había sido tan rápido que a la mayoría les tomó de sorpresa.

Porque un día estaba viviendo con Kagome y al siguiente ella estaba tomando un avión lejos de él, limitándose a no contestar sus mensajes y llamadas, dejándolo en segundo plano, incluso Rin le confesó que una semana después de enterarse qué ellos dos ya no estaban juntos, intentó que la pelinegra le diera una explicación, pero la respuesta de Kagome fue demasiado cortante para su propio gusto, aquel día Sesshōmaru leyó en la pantalla del celular de su hermana: _«Prometo después darte una explicación, Rin.»_

—Creo que pediré uno de chocolate —mencionó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, estaban a unos pocos minutos de llegar sino fuera por el tráfico de aquel lugar—. ¿Tu prefieres el de limón, no es así?

Estuvo a punto de asentir cuándo una cita improvisada que había tenido con Higurashi regresó a su mente como un recuerdo rápido, aquel día ella había pedido un helado de vainilla para probar algo diferente.

—Vainilla está bien. —Mencionó, estacionándose.

Rin lo miró, extrañada, pero no mencionó nada más.

Tan siquiera no en ese momento.

* * *

III.

* * *

—Olvidé mencionarlo —dijo ella tan pronto entraron en la sucursal, la cual estaba bastante decorada al ser su inauguración y, a pesar de haberlo anunciado, no estaba por completo lleno. Había un par de mesas en un rincón todavía desocupadas y las de enfrente que eran para más de dos personas. Sesshōmaru la miró, esperando que continuara, Rin entendió aquello—. Yo invito, ¿puedes apartar la mesa, _Sessh_?

Asintió y desde su posición miró a su hermana pedir los helados que habían acordado en el auto, en ese momento la señal de que algo estaba mal se hizo más latente en su cabeza, _Rin le estaba ocultando algo; _podía percibir un pequeño temblor en las manos de su hermana y notó, finalmente, que la mirada de ella divagaba, miraba un punto fijo pero en realidad no estaba apreciando _nada, _parecía más sumergida en sus pensamientos y el hecho de que ella se ofreciera a pagar los helados, terminaba de confirmarle que algo estaba _mal._

Finalmente, Rin se acercó a la mesa, ofreciéndole el helado que había comprado y se sentó enfrente de él, jugó un poco con la cuchara que le había dado para comer su helado que se encontraba en vaso antes de llevarlo por completo a su boca. Sesshōmaru sabía que estaba a punto de decirle lo que traía entre manos, por lo que esperó hasta que su hermana estuviera lista.

—Sigue siendo rico —mencionó, Taishō asintió, pero sabía que no podía esperar más.

—Rin —ella lo miró a los ojos, entonces él apreció las ojeras que su hermana portaba en su rostro—. ¿Qué ocultas?

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su helado, como si este tuviera algo mejor que contarle o fuera una ruta de escape, el mayor sabía que no podía presionarla más, que si su hermana había optado por callar era porque era algo delicado de tratar. No sabía si tenía que preocuparse o no, pero decidió esperar. Para que ella no se sintiera presionada, su mirada se dirigió al lugar dónde su hermana lo había llevado, a decir verdad, poco se parecía al establecimiento que su padre los había llevado de adolescentes, cuándo Rin era tan sólo una niña que amaba comer helado y salir con su padre.

El lugar era notablemente más pequeño que el que recordaba y el color azul que se encontraba en sus memorias ahora era reemplazado por un color verde azulado, mientras que las mesas en lugar de conservar el color café de antaño, ahora estaban pintadas de blanco y en el centro descansaba una pequeña flor artificial dándole un toque encantador al lugar.

Él mismo le dio una probada a su helado, corroborando que su hermana tenía toda la razón: el helado estaba rico y el sabor a vainilla permaneció más tiempo en su boca de lo que le gustaría, recordándole de algún modo que Kagome no estaba ahí para decirle qué ella había tenido la razón sobre aquel sabor que él se negó a probar.

_¿Ella lo recordaría a él cuándo probara una nieve de limón? _Lo desconocía y tal vez lo mejor sería no saberlo.

O el deseo de buscarla se adueñaría nuevamente de él.

—Han pasado seis meses desde que Kagome se fue —finalmente habló ella, atrayendo toda su atención—, durante todo este tiempo todos hemos estado esperando el momento en que… salgas con alguien más —por «estamos» estaba seguro que se refería a sus padres—. Incluso InuYasha y papá hicieron una apuesta para ver cuánto tiempo durabas solo —rió levemente, probablemente rememorando aquella discusión, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar, guardó silencio nuevamente.

En ese trayecto, una empleada del local se les acercó, preguntándoles si gustaban algo más. Negaron.

—Pero… no has salido con nadie, _Sessh. _Ni siquiera con amigos…

—No me interesa —prefirió ser sincero con ella, sabía que Rin estaba tan preocupada como la mayoría de su familia. Ella levantó la vista, mirándolo con unas evidentes ganas de llorar contenidas, así que decidió agregar algo más—: Así está bien, Rin.

—No lo está. —Le desafió, él muy pocas veces había visto aquel lado de su hermana, ella siempre era obediente tanto con Izayoi como con su padre, sin embargo, parecía no estar dispuesta a seguir esperando—. Estoy preocupada por ti. —Tomó un poco de aire y finalmente soltó—: Conseguí el número de Sota, él me confesó que Kagome había tenido un problema con su celular. Por eso no pude contactarla a ella.

Sesshōmaru entonces supo por qué su hermana estaba actuando de aquella manera, Sota era el hermano menor de Kagome y seguramente él sabría todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Pero era aquello tan importante para que su hermana actuara de aquella manera?

—En realidad lo consiguió Kohaku —explicó, no queriendo llevarse todos los créditos o, posiblemente, toda la culpa—. Al principio no quería hablar conmigo, pero él también está preocupado por Kagome.

Aquella oración le alertó de cierta manera, había intentado por seis meses no pensar más de lo necesario en la pelinegra, a pesar de atormentarse cada día que llegaba a su departamento dónde todavía podía percibir la presencia de la chica en cada rincón que habían recorrido juntos, rememorando ocasionalmente sus comentarios o sugerencias para mejorar el lugar en un futuro.

Esperó que su hermana agregara algo más sobre la condición de Higurashi, sin embargo, el mutismo prolongado de Rin le dejó en claro que eso no iba a suceder y estaba seguro de que había más detrás de todo lo que le estaba diciendo, aquello apenas era la introducción a todo lo que quería llegar.

—También han sido meses difíciles para ella. —Expresó, pero sin agregar ningún detalle que él no se atrevería a preguntar—. Tardé mucho en convencerlo para qué me diera más información y me hizo prometerle que… no te diría nada.

—Rin.

—Sé que estoy faltando a mi palabra —lo interrumpió ante el evidente sermón del que sabía no sería capaz de librarse, ni de parte de él, ni de parte de sus padres. Pero poco le importaba en ese momento, se estaba arriesgando por la felicidad de su hermano y si todo salía bien, por la de Kagome también, tal vez Sota la perdonaría en un futuro. Los ojos cafés de ella se enfocaron en los ámbares de su hermano—. Kagome regresará a Shikon.

Durante meses se había hecho a la idea de que la chica nunca iba a regresar ni siquiera a la ciudad y por primera vez agradeció la diferencia de un día que les separaba para estar juntos, sin embargo, después de aquella revelación todo a su alrededor pareció pasar a segundo plano, incluso lo que Rin había agregado posteriormente; habían sido muchos días mentalizándose para aceptar que aquella distancia era lo mejor.

Tuvo muchas oportunidades para llamarla, para enviarle mensajes, sobre todo cuándo una correspondencia de Kagome llegó a su casa, pero él en lugar de ocupar todo eso como una excusa para tratar de acercarse nuevamente, decidió decirle al repartidor de aquel correo que ella ya no vivía en ese departamento y el chico se disculpó para posteriormente irse, perdiendo así su —supuestamente— última oportunidad para volverla a ver, para escuchar tan siquiera su voz.

Pero ahora Rin le estaba diciendo otra cosa, ella le estaba afirmando que Kagome regresaría y… ¿qué se supone tendría que hacer él en ese momento?

—No me estás escuchando. —Su hermana le obligó a mirarla y él finalmente salió de sus pensamientos. Podría fingir prestar atención a otras personas con suma facilidad, pero nunca con Rin.

»Te estaba diciendo —continuó ella, garantizando que ahora _sí _le estaba prestando toda la atención que quería. Jamás la había visto actuar tan autoritaria, ahora entendía porque su padre tenía cierto apego con ella—. Creo que deberías ir a buscarla.

_«No» _gritó su mente en aquel momento, tal vez de manera inconsciente, porque su parte racional había dicho aquello con una seguridad qué no sabía tendría ante aquella situación, estuvo a nada de decírselo a la chica, sabiendo que se enojaría y probablemente le reprocharía todo el camino hasta que la llevara a casa, pero de ahí no pasaría y él podría seguir con su rutina de autocompasión, tratando de asimilar que había perdido a la pelinegra y haciéndose a la idea de qué en algún punto la olvidaría.

Pero tenía que admitirse también, que no deseaba eso, que si se había encerrado en su propio mundo de reminiscencias y culpas era solamente porque no deseaba olvidarla y porque de manera inconsciente estaba buscando algo en sus memorias que le diera una pista de cómo podría recuperarla, de cómo podría hacer que ella quisiera volver a hablarle como antes.

_Porque no podía aceptar la idea de dejarla ir._

Y ahora tenía una oportunidad.

Tal vez la última.

—Búscala para recuperarla —le dijo su hermana—. Puedo ayudarte si quieres, Sessh. —Rin empezaba a desesperarse por una falta de respuesta, pero al igual que él, había decidido esperar—. Seguramente Sota sabe más…

Él colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hermana, acariciando suavemente su cabello, cuándo ella lo miró, él terminó asintiendo y ella no necesitó más para saber qué le estaba tomando la palabra.

Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y abrazó a su hermano, dejando que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo finalmente se derramaran, la angustia finalmente estaba saliendo de ella y mientras Sesshōmaru la abrazaba le juró, en silencio, que lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, pero que el resto era trabajo de él.

* * *

IV.

* * *

_«¿Y si te llamo como solía hacerlo me contestarías? ¿Si nada más te digo que te he extrañado? ¿Y si nos amanecemos como antes?»_

* * *

Rin había llorado incluso más de lo que hubiera esperado, pero había terminado más tranquila de lo que él se hubiera imaginado, incluso más tranquila de lo que alguna vez la había visto; el helado que tanto habían ansiado compartir juntos se terminó volviendo agua que ambos se bebieron para finalmente marcharse de aquel local; su hermana no había mencionado nada durante el trayecto, aunque esta vez había actuado de diferente manera, tomándose las libertades de siempre y colocando canciones hasta que llegaron a la casa de sus padres.

—¿No quieres ver a mamá y a papá? —Le preguntó antes de bajar, pero él negó. No tenía ganas de responder los cuestionamientos de su padre o la mirada de preocupación que estaba seguro Izayoi le dedicaría tan pronto atravesara la puerta—. Prometo hablar con Sota para saber dónde se hospedará Kagome —mencionó al momento que abría la puerta y bajaba del auto para después despedirse de él con una mano.

Sesshōmaru asintió y empezó a manejar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hacia un pequeño parque que se encontraba tan sólo a media hora de su casa y cuarenta minutos de la casa de su padre, por lo que el camino no era ni tan largo ni corto. Aquel parque, se recordó, fue uno de los primeros en los que visitó a Kagome ya que ella vivía demasiado cerca de aquel lugar.

En ese entonces la chica se había tenido que quedar en Shikon por trabajo y así la había conocido, en una fiesta que habían coincidido en el mismo hotel, su fiesta era en el sexto piso mientras que el de ella era en el quinto y su punto de encuentro fue en un elevador dónde no habían cruzado más de tres palabras, sin embargo, aquello fue suficiente para después volverse a encontrar en una cafetería y luego, por cosa del destino —porque Kagome creía en esas cosas— seguir encontrándose hasta empezar a hablar y tratarse como dos conocidos.

Llegó al parque, se estacionó y tomó lugar en una de las bancas que rodeaba el enorme quiosco que era lo más representativo de aquel lugar, el cual se encontraba rodeado de luces de colores, dándole un aspecto hermoso, logrando así que varias personas le frecuentaran para apreciarlo o tan siquiera tomarse fotos, la multitud que había no le molestó por esa ocasión, porque en realidad no estaba ahí para prestarles atención, solo fue el primer lugar en el que pensó era buena idea ir a visitar para aclarar su mente.

_¿Cómo recuperas a alguien que has perdido sin realmente desearlo? _

—Sabía que estarías aquí —la voz característica de Izayoi llegó a sus oídos, ella le sonrió cuándo él volteó a verla, empezaba a hacer un poco de frío por lo que verla con una blusa de manga larga no le pareció del todo raro, su madrastra tomó lugar al lado de él, pero a una distancia prudente en aquella banca—. Rin estaba bastante preocupada por ti, pero Inu me dijo que había regresado mejor a casa, más… _relajada._

Él volteó a mirarla, era imposible que estuviera ahí sin haberlo seguido desde que empezó a manejar, sin embargo, ella rió levemente, posiblemente adivinando sus propios pensamientos.

—Estaba cerca de este lugar, Sesshōmaru. —Aclaró—. Tengo una amiga que vive a dos cuadras de aquí y cuándo Inu me dijo que no te quedaste y, además, mencionó que no tomaste el camino que dirigía a tu casa… asumí que vendrías aquí.

—No es posible.

—¿Olvidas que fui yo quién te crio, hijo? —Volvió a sonreírle—. Kagome también me habló una vez de este lugar —confesó—, a veces… hablábamos de ti.

Ella no agregó nada más y él tampoco lo hizo durante varios minutos, ambos parecían contemplar cosas completamente distintas, Izayoi tenía la mirada fija en las personas que asistían y se tomaban fotos o se encontraban bailando o cantando canciones juntos en aquel quiosco, mientras que él no dejaba de mirar el cielo estrellado que se encontraba en aquel lugar, era el mismo cielo que podría ver desde su apartamento, pero en esa ocasión no había ningún recuerdo de por medio.

—Ella volverá. —Habló sin saber realmente por qué, probablemente dejándose envolver por el ambiente de confesiones que su madrastra había impuesto cuándo llegó. Tenía que reconocerle que era buena haciéndoles hablar, aunque en el fondo tenía que reconocer que confiaba en ella, porque tenía razón, _lo había criado, _lo había cobijado como si fuera su hijo, tratándolo de la misma manera que a InuYasha—. Rin quiere que la recupere.

—¿Y tú quieres hacerlo? —No lo miró, su atención seguía en las personas alrededor.

—Sí.

Está vez ella si volteó a verlo y sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los de él y volvió a sonreírle, como si hubiera esperado por mucho tiempo que él dijera eso, Izayoi se acomodó mejor sobre aquella banca y se permitió acercarse a él tan solo un poco.

—Antes de que Kagome se marchara, me la encontré un día en este lugar —rememoró y por el tono de su voz, parecía que le estaba contando un secreto—, ella estaba triste, no me lo dijo, pero se notaba. Apuesto que tú también empezaste a notar que se notaba más desanimada.

Asintió sin agregar más.

—Me dijo que eras imposible de descifrar, _demasiado… reservado_, aunque también me confesó que eso le había gustado de ti. —Sesshōmaru jamás había imaginado que Kagome le hubiera dicho algo parecido a su madrastra, pero intuyó que Izayoi se había acercado con la mejor intención de ayudarla, sin saber qué era lo que la tenía tan triste—. También me dijo que a veces les gustaría que te expresaras un poco más.

Volvió a asentir, rememorando la pregunta que Higurashi le había hecho antes de marcharse: «_¿Qué sientes por mí?»_ No le había respondido, no por falta de una respuesta, sino porque las palabras no habían salido de su garganta en aquel momento. La quería… No, _la amaba, _estaba completamente seguro de aquello. ¿Pero cómo poner eso en palabras simples? La había mirado a los ojos, esperando encontrar algo que le dijera que era lo que Kagome esperaba escuchar de él, _qué era lo qué quería _para no marcharse, para permanecer a su lado.

Si tenía que ser sincero con él mismo, aquella pregunta había rondado su cabeza desde ese entonces hasta la actualidad. ¿Qué sentía por Higurashi? _Amor. _Había ocasiones en las que le gustaba preguntarse qué hubiera sucedido si le hubiera dicho aquello, ¿estaría Kagome a su lado en ese momento?

—Ella te había notado demasiado _raro _—volvió a mirarla, esperando que le explicara. Izayoi entendió—: También agregó que demasiado distante, yo solamente te notaba _pensativo. _

Sesshōmaru entonces comprendió a qué _época _se refería, las semanas que estuvo observando demasiado a Kagome pero sin hablar tanto con ella, aquellos días que habían pasado al lado de Rin e InuYasha y él se encontraba sumergido en su mente, preguntándose si realmente quería tener una vida con la pelinegra; lo había considerado con detenimiento porque no quería que en un futuro terminaran arrepintiéndose y separándose como lo había hecho su padre y madre cuándo él era un crío de tan sólo cinco años.

Su padre solamente le habló del suceso una vez en su vida, cuándo era un adolescente de quince años que encaró a su padre preguntándole directamente por qué había _reemplazado _a su madre con Izayoi, Sesshōmaru bien podía recordar todos los comentarios mal intencionados que alguna vez dirigió a Izayoi, incluso rememoraba cómo solía culparla de que sus padres no estuvieran juntos, de que él tuviera que quedarse con Inu e irse a vivir a una nueva ciudad para —aparte de todo— tener que compartir sus cosas con un medio hermano.

En aquella ocasión Inu se había disculpado con él, diciendo que nunca fue su intención separar la familia que tenían antes de que conociera a Izayoi, le dijo que realmente había querido a su madre y mucho, pero conforme estuvo con ella viviendo se dio cuenta de que la veía más como una gran amiga y compañera, aunque no se arrepentía que fuera la madre de uno de sus hijos, pero qué cuando vio a Izayoi sintió que había vivido todo ese tiempo para conocerla y entonces agregó: «_Porque cuando un hombre ama a una mujer lo sabe desde el primer momento en que la ve.» (1)._

—Iba a proponerle matrimonio.

Izayoi puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro y volvió a sonreírle, diciéndole de manera muda que _ya lo sabía. _

—Búscala entonces —coincidió—. Acuerden verse en algún lugar y entonces dile realmente lo que sientes por ella.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que nada le garantizaba que Kagome aceptara una invitación de su parte cuándo Izayoi se levantó y se colocó enfrente de él, tomándose libertades que jamás había tenido con su persona; su madrastra siempre se mostró lo más al margen con él, lo saludaba y cuándo deseaba abrazarlo tan sólo colocaba una de sus manos en su hombro, además de que trataba de no meterse tanto en sus asuntos como lo hacía con InuYasha.

Ella tomó su cara entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara, todavía tenía una sonrisa en su rostro tratando de transmitirle toda la calma posible, pero Sesshōmaru sintió que estaba viendo a través de él de alguna manera.

—Va a aceptar —respondió a su protesta muda—. Porque posiblemente, al igual que tú, ha pasado estos seis meses reprochándose por haberse ido sin escucharte realmente.

No le quedó más que asentir, confiando en la palabra de la fémina. Tan pronto ella se agachó tan sólo un poco para dejar un beso sobre su frente y posteriormente decirle:

—A todos les gusta que les recuerden cuánto los aman.

Se separó después de eso, dejando el contacto como algo demasiado efímero para que no le molestara y le deseó una buena noche para después emprender el camino hasta la parada más cercana.

Sesshōmaru se puso de pie unos minutos después de asimilar lo que la mayor le hubo dicho.

—Izayoi —ella volteó—. Te llevo a casa.

* * *

V.

* * *

Después de haber estado con Rin había decidido silenciar su celular, por lo que cuando estuvo con Izayoi no escucho ni miró su celular ni un solo segundo, mucho menos para ver la hora, ya que nadie le esperaba en casa y no tenía realmente nada qué hacer tan pronto regresara a la misma.

No obstante, una parte de sí mismo le dijo que lo mejor era darle una mirada antes de irse a dormir, cuando lo hizo se encontró con un montón de mensajes de Rin, primero preguntándole donde estaba porque no le contestaba las llamadas, después más mensajes de preocupación —sin contar las llamadas perdidas— y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la aplicación de _WhatsApp _y mejor llamarle, los últimos mensajes llamaron su atención.

»Sota no quiso decirme donde iba a hospedarse Kagome :c _21:15_

»¿Puedo intentar chantajearlo? _21:18_

»Lo tomaré como un sí. _21:45_

»No funcionó, ¡pero no voy a rendirme! _22:15_

»¡Kagome ya está en Shikon! _22:40_

»Llegó al medio día, Sota dice que no ha hecho más que salir a una junta de trabajo y posiblemente esté dormida. _22:45._

»¿Sabes quién consiguió el número de Kagome? _22:50._

Después de eso su hermana le había mandado el número, lo contempló durante unos minutos y las palabras de Izayoi regresaron a su mente con más fuerza, incluso todo lo que él había pensado durante meses volvió en un instante.

Aquello era, realmente, su última oportunidad.

Miró la hora finalmente, faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche, Kagome dormía —en las ocasiones que se podía permitirlo— temprano, pero no era el momento de echarse para atrás.

Lo dejaría, como le había dicho ella en una ocasión, en las manos del destino.

Sabía qué podría haber optado por enviarle un mensaje, aunque nada le garantizaba que ella lo respondería o tan siquiera que lo vería y aquello era demasiado cobarde de su parte.

Miró los dígitos en la pantalla de su celular y finalmente, llamó. Conocía a Higurashi incluso más de lo que se atrevería a admitir en voz alta, sabía que acostumbraba a dejar sonar hasta tres tonos un número desconocido, no obstante, si los respondía.

Cuando llegó el tercer tono supo que, sino contestaba, era porque realmente estaba dormida como Sota le había mencionado a Rin.

_Pero Sota se equivocó._

—¿Buenas noches? —Escuchar la voz de Kagome después de seis meses fue como revivir algún sueño lejano que hubiera tenido. Pero aquello era real.

—Kagome.

Ella tardó unos segundos en contestarle, más de los que a él le hubieran gustado, pero se alegro de que no colgara tan pronto escuchó que era él.

—Sesshōmaru.

Su impulso fue decirle que «necesitaba hablar con ella», pero aquello le parecía demasiado brusco que optó por pedírselo de otra manera.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Yo… —había titubeado y pudo escuchar perfectamente como tomaba un poco de aire para decirle lo siguiente—, también me gustaría hablar contigo.

Aquella afirmación hizo que las palabras de Izayoi tuvieran más sentido, ¿podría ser que ella también se había arrepentido de irse tal y cómo él lo hizo al dejarla marcharse?

»El jueves tengo el día libre —lo anotó mentalmente—. El viernes… volveré a casa.

Él guardó silencio unos momentos, _no era una visita larga_.

—Hay una cafetería nueva en el centro comercial. —Agregó, aunque no era realmente _nueva, _la había visitado dos semanas atrás con Rin.

—¿Nos terminamos de poner de acuerdo por mensaje? —Sugirió—. Es tarde.

—Descansa.

—Descansa, Sesshōmaru.

No fue el primero en colgar, esperó a que ella lo hiciera y cuando lo hizo dejó el celular a un lado sin realmente creerse que en cinco días tendría nuevamente frente a frente a Kagome Higurashi.

Aunque se aseguraría que no fuera la última.

Antes de poner su celular a cargar le mandó un mensaje a su hermana.

«Gracias, Rin. _00:34._

_«_Veré a Kagome el jueves. _00:34._

* * *

VI.

* * *

Cuando despertó debido a la alarma de su celular se sintió extraño, desde hace seis meses atrás cada día al despertar parecía como si solamente pudiera ser feliz en el mundo de los sueños, no obstante, después de haber llamado a Kagome se sentía tranquilo.

Se metió a bañar para pasar aquel domingo en su departamento, limpiando un poco y tratando de retomar sus antiguos pasatiempos para matar el tiempo de aquel día, pero parecía que su hermana menor tenía otros planes cuando al terminar de vestirse su celular empezó a sonar, lleno de mensajes de la menor.

»¡¿Le hablaste?! _09:30_

»Mamá dijo que lo harías, pero no le creí. _09:30_

»¿Ya planeaste que vas a decirle? _09:30_

_»_No la dejes ir, hermano. _09:31_

Sabía qué podía no responderle, pero se sentía en deuda con su hermana y tampoco deseaba que ella se hiciera ilusiones sobre una posible reconciliación entre ambos, había visto en innumerables ocasiones a su hermana convivir con Kagome y sabía que la chica la quería y mucho.

«No todo depende de mí, Rin. _09:35._

»Confío en que todo se va a solucionar. _09:36._

En algunas ocasiones, como esa, deseaba ser tan optimista como su propia hermana, por lo que decidió no agregar absolutamente nada más a aquella conversación, no quería darle más esperanzas a ella de las que seguramente tenía ya, aunque tampoco se consideraba capaz de quitárselas.

Se dijo qué aquel día era ideal para limpiar antes de buscar en qué entretenerse el resto del fin de semana, retomar el libro era lo más tentador que tenía en su mente, pero realmente no tenía prisa alguna, así que limpió cada rincón del departamento hasta dejarlo incluso más impecable de lo necesario, mientras realizaba aquello rememoró lo bien que su madre limpiaba, Irasue siempre fue demasiado exigente con la limpieza de su hogar y aquello era lo que más recordaba de cuándo era un infante.

Su madre amaba los ventanales, por los que estos siempre se encontraban completamente limpios, sin una sola mancha que pudiera dificultar la vista al gran jardín que tenían dónde ella también acostumbraba leer cuándo tenia algún tiempo de ocio, también recordaba que en alguna ocasión ella le leyó algún libro y mientras terminaba de limpiar su ventanal que daba hacia el balcón rememoró un libro que ella le había leído y que años después él adquirió.

_Tal vez era un buen libro para volver a leer algo._

Así que tan pronto terminó de dejar todo de manera impecable buscó aquel libro que su madre solía leerle y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba en su balcón, ignorando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y así fue como lo tomó la tarde y sólo entonces, cuando seguir leyendo se le dificultó por la poca luz que había, entró de nueva cuenta a su hogar.

Antes de prepararse algo para cenar su celular se iluminó y él le dio apenas un vistazo rápido, topándose entre todos los mensajes con uno de Kagome, no le decía realmente nada, apenas era la pregunta de _a qué hora se verían, _lo cuál él terminó diciéndole a ella que estableciera la hora, que él se acoplaría a sus horarios; después de escribir aquello, empezó a preparar su cena.

Higurashi le respondió cuando el ya se había comido la mitad de su cena, fijando una hora que no le causó ninguna molestia, por lo que no tendría que cancelar nada a última hora para verla, respondió el mensaje con una simple _«okey»_ pensando qué eso sería todo, que tendría que conformarse con sus preguntas y respuestas simples hasta el día que pudiera verla nuevamente.

Sin embargo, ella continuó la conversación, preguntándole como había estado su familia en todo ese tiempo que ella no los había visto y a pesar de que a Sesshōmaru poco se le daba conversar a través de mensajes, aquel día parecía que podía mantener la conversación con facilidad, como aquellas primeras veces en las que empezó a hablar con Kagome.

Siguieron así hasta que ella dijo que tenía que dormir; no hubo frases cursis, tampoco se dijeron mutuamente si se habían extrañado, pero en aquella conversación algo corta para —tal vez— gusto de ambos seguía existiendo la misma complicidad e interés que existió en el pasado.

_¿Y si no todo estaba perdido?_

* * *

VII.

* * *

_Te amo tanto__,  
tanto __que me siento tonto__.__  
Tonto que me duela tanto cuando tú no estás  
Te amo tanto  
Y para que imagines cuánto  
Cuenta todas las estrellas y súmale una más  
Y súmale una más__. _(2)

* * *

El tiempo era completamente relativo, seis meses habían pasado de forma tormentosa, dónde cada hora era un martirio y sabía que cada vez que miraba el reloj las probabilidades de que este hubiera avanzado a gran velocidad eran nulas y, por ende, el aburrimiento se había adueñado de su persona, perdiéndole todo el interés a las cosas que anteriormente le hacía feliz, diciéndose que tal vez la vida monótona que había llevado hasta antes de Higurashi no era de su completo gusto como lo había creído desde un principio. Aunque también se había recordado que podría estarlo viendo así por el aura negativa que se había instalado en él, donde la culpa le hacía recriminarse día tras día.

En más de una ocasión le habían recomendado buscar a Higurashi, no obstante, él se negó sabiendo que no podría responderle la pregunta que le hizo antes de marcharse, posiblemente porque había estado demasiado _preocupado _en responderle lo que ella deseaba escuchar para que no se marchara que en ser completamente sincero; lo anterior le había servido en innumerables ocasiones en su trabajo, para cerrar tratos era sumamente eficaz, dónde al anticipar los movimientos de las otras personas creaba estrategias para que ambas partes ganaran.

Pero aquello era completamente diferente a lo que había vivido con Kagome y no supo manejarlo de la mejor manera, trayendo eso una tormenta que se había desatado con fuerza sobre ambos.

Aunque ahora, los cinco días habían pasado más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado pero las horas seguían corriendo lento, a veces logrando que rememorara el incidente que hizo que la perdiera para siempre, pero la seguridad propia de él había regresado con más intensidad que en otras ocasiones, posiblemente por qué ahora tenía una idea de lo que debía de hacer para impedir que ella se fuera.

* * *

VIII.

* * *

Llegó al lugar acordado diez minutos antes de las ocho de la noche, sabía que Kagome no solía ser una persona puntual, así que sospechaba que llegaría cuándo el reloj marcara las ocho con diez minutos, por lo que se aproximó a entrar en aquella cafetería que anteriormente había visitado y qué, siendo completamente sincero, le había agradado. Era la clase de lugar que él visitaría con el fin de tomar un café y leer un poco o terminar algún informe para su trabajo.

Empujó la puerta y el olor característico del café le dio la bienvenida, a pesar de que muchas personas ya habían salido del trabajo, aquel lugar apenas contaba con una pareja en una de las mesas que estaban más cercanas a la puerta y otras seis personas ocupando las mesas del centro; él, por su parte, escogió una mesa pegada a una ventana que le daba una buena vista a la parte del centro comercial que era una especie de jardín artificial, mientras que de frente podría observar cuándo Kagome ingresara en el lugar.

Una chica se acercó a él para dejarle el menú y decirle que tomaría su orden en unos minutos, él asintió, pero realmente lo único que se le antojaba en ese momento era un café, cuándo la mesera regresó tomó su orden y se marchó. Sesshōmaru contempló otra vez el menú, adivinando que Kagome pediría un _frapuccino de cajeta, _aunque estuviera haciendo frío; cuándo llegó su café se dedicó a observar el lugar tratando de despejar su mente, en realidad no habían agregado nada más excepto la música que se escuchaba de fondo junto con la pantalla que descansaba en la esquina contraria a su mesa y que él no podía ver muy bien, pero no dudaba que Kagome, si se sentaba enfrente de él, tendría una buena vista.

Las mesas eran cuadradas y de color café, mientras que las sillas eran negras; la mayor parte del local estaba ordenado de esa manera, siendo solamente para dos personas o cuatro si se juntaban dos sillas más. Las únicas que eran para mas personas eran dos mesas que descansaban en medio, igualmente de color café, pero siendo estas rectangulares y precisamente para seis personas.

Aunque lo que más le gustaba de esa cafetería posiblemente fueran las lámparas que iluminaban al lugar, estás eran de color negro con un diseño en color dorado, además de que colgaban del techo colocadas de manera estratégica para darle un toque ameno al lugar, a él siempre le había gustado elogiar ese tipo de detalles.

Tomó un trago a su café y sacó su celular, dándose cuenta de qué tenía un mensaje de Rin deseándole suerte en aquella "cita" —si podía llamarse así— y pidiéndole que le diera las buenas o malas noticias tan pronto como pudiera; muy poco platicaba con Rin por mensaje, pero después de comentarle que era probable que Higurashi llegara tarde, su hermana se dedicó a intentar hacerle compañía a la distancia. Lo había logrado.

Por suerte había levantado la mirada de su celular en el momento correcto, justo cuándo Kagome estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de entrar por la puerta de aquella cafetería, aquel día llevaba un pantalón negro que combinó con una botas del mismo color, también llevaba una blusa azul que apenas se lograba apreciar debido al abrigo oscuro que llevaba puesto y por lo roja que se encontraba su nariz y su cabello negro recogido en una coleta, se percató de que la temperatura había empezado a bajar.

Higurashi no tardó demasiado en enfocarlo, siendo sus ojos zafiros los que le miraron con atención antes de que ella diera otro paso en aquel lugar, fueron tan sólo unos segundos —Sesshōmaru estaba convencido de eso— pero se sintió como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en ese instante y, al mismo tiempo, fue como si se hubiera transportado al primer encuentro que tuvo con Kagome.

Había llegado a aquel hotel diez minutos después de lo que debería, Rin había demorado más de lo que había esperado en hacer un trámite para su escuela, lo cuál había retrasado sus otras actividades y aunque eso le causó una infinita molestia no podía culpar a su hermana por algo que no había estado en sus manos; entró al elevador y apretó el botón del piso al que iba a dirigirse, el hecho de que estuviera solo fue una señal de que _realmente iba tarde, _además de los mensajes de algunas de sus compañeras preguntando el porqué de su ausencia.

Antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran una chica había entrado corriendo al mismo, llevaba el cabello suelto y un vestido azul, junto con unas zapatillas plateadas, Sesshōmaru no le había prestado mucha atención, o así fue hasta que ella volteó a verlo y justo en el instante en que los ojos zafiros de ella se encontraron con los de él, Taishō sintió algo dentro de él mismo.

Meses después Kagome le confesó que ella había sentido que _el mundo se había detenido, _cuándo sus orbes se encontraron con los ámbares de él.

Y sólo en ese pequeño instante que le había remontado al pasado, Sesshōmaru supo que aquella era la señal de la que su padre le había hablado muchos años atrás y él se mostro como un ciego todo el tiempo, poniendo dudas en su mente que habían estado claras desde el principio, poniéndose pensativo y aislando a Kagome indirectamente.

_Equivocándose._

Porque su padre tenía razón.

_Desde el momento en que la vio, supo que era ella._

_Y no podía permitirse perderla otra vez._

—Lamento la demora —Kagome se sentó enfrente de él, quitándose el abrigo que llevaba y dejando al descubierto la blusa azul de manga larga que portaba aquella noche—. Hace frío.

Él asintió, aunque sabía que Higurashi siempre había sido menos tolerante al frío que él. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera intentar agregar algo, la misma mesera que lo había atendido apareció para tomar el pedido de ella, el cuál él había anticipado.

—Te dará más frío. —Advirtió, aún sabiendo que era en vano.

Kagome rió, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de qué había extrañado esa melodía, pero aún era incapaz de poner todo eso en palabras, ella también pareció no tener ánimos de agregar nada más, parecía que una gran barrera había crecido entre ambos y lo odió.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que la orden de la pelinegra estuvo lista, Kagome lo agradeció y tomó un poco del mismo, él también imitó el movimiento con su café qué, para esas alturas, ya se encontraba tibio.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —Soltó de repente, el ser brusco con las preguntas era su especialidad, no la de ella, pero era un alivio qué fuera así, sin rodeos, porque cada minuto podía contar. Ella se marcharía al día siguiente.

Los orbes zafiros de Kagome le sostuvieron la mirada estudiándolo, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que deseaba de ella. Sesshōmaru no dudaba en qué podría saberlo, no obstante, también sabía que tenía que decirlo, después de darle otro sorbo a su bebida Higurashi puso un brazo completamente estirado sobre la mesa, dejándole al alcance su mano izquierda.

Él tomó su mano, _necesitaba _sostenerla y Kagome no se apartó.

—Quédate.

Fue espectador de la confusión pasando por el rostro femenino y a pesar de todo eso, en ningún momento ella apartó su mano. De hecho, que él la estuviera sosteniendo era la única prueba de que lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era real.

—No entiendo —confesó—. ¿Quedarme dónde?

—Aquí, en Shikon —no sabía si Kagome estaba a punto de rechazar lo que le estaba proponiendo, pero cuándo sintió que estaba por soltarlo, agregó—: Conmigo.

La sorpresa le dio pasó a la incredulidad, fueron largos minutos para ambos en los que ninguno mencionó absolutamente nada y aunque su deseo había sido plasmado en palabras, sabía qué hacía falta _algo_.

Si Kagome había tenido deseos de marcharse, estos se redujeron considerablemente, ella le había dado un breve apretón a su mano mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida, a esas alturas la taza de Sesshōmaru se encontraba completamente vacía y aunque el escenario era propicio para decir algo más, para soltar alguna declaración de amor lo suficientemente larga y convincente, no sabía como empezar y mejor se mantuvo expectante, conociéndola a la perfección.

Kagome tenía preguntas y él estaba dispuesto a responderlas.

—Han sido seis meses largos —comentó y aunque apareciera que quería cambiar la plática o darle otro rumbo, Sesshōmaru tenía una ligera sospecha.

—Demasiado.

Volvió a mirarlo, sus enorme orbes zafiros se habían abierto un poco más debido a la sorpresa y Taishō entendió la intención de aquella oración, era el conocer si, al igual que ella, el tiempo había seguido un curso extremadamente lento. No estaba mintiendo, las horas nunca volvieron a ser lo que eran desde que ella se fue.

Y tal vez fue aquella confesión las que les dio la oportunidad de que vinieran las demás. De que la barrera que se había levantado entre ambos se fuera fragmentando, ¿por qué como actúas indiferente ante la persona que más has amado en el mundo? ¿Cómo finges que has estado bien si nada de eso es completamente cierto?

—Te he extrañado. —Le confesó—. Volví a mi hogar, pero no se siente como tal.

Él asintió, su departamento también le parecía de la misma manera y aunque muchas veces quiso atribuírselo a los casi dos años que estuvo conviviendo con Kagome en aquel lugar, sabía que se estaba mintiendo; cualquier lugar dónde estuvieran juntos podría sentirse como un hogar.

—También te he extrañado.

Está vez pudo observar algo diferente en las pupilas contrarias y era aquel brillo que anteriormente se había encontrado algo apagado, aquel que parecía revivir después de un largo tiempo separados. Ella entrelazó sus manos y miró aquello como el mejor espectáculo del mundo, dejando su mente en blanco.

»Kag-

—¿Qué sientes por mí?

Esta vez fue él el que buscó que lo mirara a los ojos, Kagome al no escuchar una respuesta pronto decidió mirarlo, sorprendiéndose de que él ya lo estaba haciendo. Sesshōmaru no solía ser evasivo, pero ella siempre sintió que ese tipo de preguntas no eran de su preferencia, siempre se mostraba bastante reservado en ese sentido, tal vez por esa misma razón había empezado a dudar.

—Te amo.

_Simple, directo y verdadero._

—Yo… —no sabia que agregar, no podía ver un rastro de duda en el rostro del peliplata, la sostenía con la misma seguridad que siempre lo había hecho y lo conocía muy bien, Sesshōmaru jamás bromearía con algo similar. Kagome pensó durante largo rato qué decirle, había llegado a aquella cafetería con una idea completamente distinta, recordándose qué tenía una familia en otro lugar y que mañana tenía un avión que tomar a primera hora.

Todo eso no estaba en sus planes.

Aún así, el corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.

—Iba a proponerte matrimonio —decidió agregar, ¿por qué para qué seguir ocultando aquello qué tanto trabajo le había costado decidir?

Aquella confesión fue lo que hizo que el mundo afuera dejara de tener importancia para Kagome, olvidando por completo lo que tenía que hacer al regresar a su habitación de hotel o el avión del día siguiente. Todo, absolutamente todo, quedó en segundo plano

—Pensé que habías estado ignorándome —confesó—, que la relación te había aburrido… yo…

Sesshōmaru se levantó de aquella mesa, Kagome lo miró extrañada, aunque su intención no era irse realmente, dio tan sólo unos cuantos pasos que los separaban y se paró al lado de ella, Higurashi pareció entender sus intenciones por lo que ella también se levantó de aquella silla y lo estrechó entre sus brazos después de seis meses de ausencia.

El sentimiento la sobrepasó, se había mantenido fuerte durante los días que tenía que frecuentar a sus conocidos y familiares, pero cada noche era una pesadilla, siempre estaba pensando si había tomado la decisión correcta, sino se había equivocado. Y aunque llegó a creer que lo mejor era regresar y escuchar con atención a Sesshōmaru, no lo hizo.

_Como se arrepentía._

—Lo lamento —habló, aun si saber si él la podía escuchar. Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse y el nudo en su garganta le indicó que, si no lo decía en ese momento, jamás podría—. Me arrepentí de marcharme.

—Y yo de dejarte ir.

Y aquello fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar para apretar con más fuerza el cuerpo contrario, acción que Sesshōmaru imitó, además de acariciar suavemente el cabello femenino que todavía se encontraba amarrado en aquella coleta. Y aunque estaban en una cafetería, a la vista de desconocidos, poco importó.

Aquellos brazos se sentían como su hogar, uno que se encargarían de conservar.

_«me quedaré» _hubiera agrego Kagome si el sentimiento contenido durante seis meses no la hubiera traicionado, pero ya tendría tiempo de decírselo.

* * *

IX.

* * *

Después de seis meses sin ella, aquella noche no pudo dejarla marchar, a pesar de que Kagome después de tranquilizarse insistió en que se vieran al día siguiente, él se negó rotundamente y aunque Higurashi parecía no querer ceder, terminó haciéndolo. Así fue como después de ir por su equipaje al hotel dónde se había hospedado regresó al departamento del peliplata.

Tan pronto entró, los recuerdos que aquel departamento albergaba (tan siquiera para Sesshōmaru) dejaron de sentirse tortuosos, como si hubieran estado pintados de gris y ahora tomaban un color más resplandeciente, era como si su sola presencia pareciera iluminar hasta el más mínimo rincón.

No esperó que fuera ella la que lo abraza nuevamente, como queriendo asegurarse de que aquello fuera real, de que estaban juntos y que está vez no se dejarían separar por malos entendidos y aunque ella fue la primera en abrazarlo, fue él el que la besó, un beso que se sintió como si le hubieran dado de beber a un sediento en medio del desierto; recordando también al mismo tiempo las palabras de su padre hacia Izayoi, cuándo él le confesó que sintió que había vivido todo ese tiempo para conocerla.

_Probablemente ellos dos igual._

A pesar de ser opuestos y de que, en innumerables ocasiones les mencionaron que aquellas diferencias terminarían trayéndoles problemas en su relación, ellos podían decir orgullosamente que no era así. Era curioso cómo en lo que congeniaban —que era el orgullo— los había hecho alejarse durante tanto tiempo. Aunque ahora no tuviera importancia, porque ahora solo les quedaba seguir adelante y dejar eso como un recuerdo amargo, como uno de los obstáculos que habían superado para estar juntos.

—¿Te casarás conmigo? —Cuestionó teniéndola entre sus brazos.

—Y me quedaré —afirmó, besándolo.

Sellaron así su promesa, sabían que tenían todavía asuntos que resolver con sus familias y Kagome con su trabajo, sin embargo, poco importaba todo lo que no los involucrara directamente. Aquella noche volvieron a amarse como tantas veces atrás lo habían hecho, tratando de transmitirse mutuamente la falta que se habían hecho y el amor que en ningún momento se había desvanecido y que, por el contrario, había crecido, amenazando con desbordarse y obligarlos a regresar al otro.

Aunque no había sido necesario, _el destino_, como tanto le gustaba a Kagome llamarlo, los había hecho tener que reencontrarse después de que las dudas fueran disipadas, de que ambos estuvieran seguros de lo que querían.

_Un futuro juntos._

* * *

Fin.

* * *

_(1) Parte de la canción "la promesa" de Melendi. (2) Parte de la canción "Tanto" De Jesse y Joy y Luis Fonsi._

* * *

**Notas de desahogo: **¡No puedo creerlo! Al principio la idea era sencilla, un baile, una propuesta de matrimonio —porque quería escribir algo así, tenía ganas—. Hice un borrador, no salió tan bien, me desmotivé y empecé a ser algo triste y bueno, terminó así xD ¿Estoy satisfecha con el resultado? Claro que sí. Y espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que a ustedes también les guste.

_Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final. _

_¡Un abrazo! Y feliz año nuevo, atrasado._

**20 de enero, 2020.**


	3. Chapter 3

_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. _

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: **no está inspirada en la canción, pero se la he acreditado para no romper la temática (¿?) **"¿A que te sabe el café?"** de Sebastián Romero.

* * *

**Ruleta.**

* * *

**3.**

* * *

_"Pocas personas conocían su secreto, pero bastó con ver sus ojos ámbares más entrecerrados de lo normal y aquella mirada fulminante para saber que aquel día Sesshōmaru no había tomado todavía su taza de café."_

* * *

Aquella mañana es la peor de todas las que ha tenido en muchos años, odiando el instante en el que vio el desastre que había en su comedor, donde su último frasco de café había reposado con una seguridad que no sabía estaba en peligro por el _cachorro _que su madre le había obligado a cuidar.

No sabía dónde estaba el susodicho, pero parecía ser un poco inteligente al no aparecerse en su rango de visión. Porque Sesshōmaru estaba seguro que sin una buena taza de café en su sistema, era capaz de regalar al cachorro a la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino, importándole poco el drama desmedido que su madre organizaría para intentar hacerlo sentir mal. Sin éxito.

Menos en ese momento.

Sabía que solamente tenía que comprar un nuevo frasco y todo estaría bien, sino fuera porque tenía una junta importante y ya estaban llamándolo para que llegara lo más pronto posible. Antes de salir de casa se juró que volvería y aquel cachorro terminaría en la calle.

II

Tenía otra opción, pasar a una cafetería que era de su preferencia a comprar un poco de café. Llegar tarde por ir a comprar café no sonaba como una mala opción, pero aquel día la vida parecía estar en su contra. Probablemente porque había dicho que arrojaría al cachorro a la calle o todo era originado por no haberle hecho caso a Kagome cuando le mencionó que compraran dos frascos de café.

Está vez Kagome tenía un punto. Pero sólo por esa ocasión.

Y sólo se lo daría porque la cafetería se encontraba cerrada y el letrero de "cerrado" reposaba lo más tranquilo en aquella puerta y Sesshōmaru sintió que la vida se estaba burlando de él de la peor manera posible. Primero tenía que cuidar a un cachorro por órdenes de su madre, después Kagome le ganaba en una opinión y ahora no tenía café.

Se estaba poniendo de mal humor.

III

Cuando llegó a la oficina, Rin se encontraba en la recepción charlando con la nueva empleada, su media hermana acostumbraba a llevarse bien con todas las personas que podía en la organización y le saludó a él con su habitual buen humor y con aquella sonrisa que portaba casi todo el día.

Pero no pudo responderle, ni siquiera suavizó su expresión como decían en tantas ocasiones que lo hacía cuando veía a su hermana o a Kagome. Y aquello —tal vez—, fue la alerta roja que les dijo a todos en la oficina que debían huir por sus vidas.

O eso sintió cuándo él solo abordó el elevador, sin nadie en su rango de vista. Ni siquiera InuYasha, quien era la persona que solía atravesarse en su camino sin importar las advertencias.

Quizás hoy elegía vivir.

IV

Ya era mediodía.

¿Dónde estaba su café?

Llevaban horas en aquella junta y cada persona parecía demorarse cada vez más con sus propuestas. Sabía que su persona emanaba mal humor, apenas le habían dirigido la palabra y cuando hablaban trataban de no contradecirlo demasiado.

A pesar de no saber qué había originado su mal humor, nadie quería empeorarlo y, en silencio, les agradecía.

—¿Dónde está el café? —Se vio obligado a interrumpir.

El silenció reinó por un momento. —Lo cambiaron por te y refrescos, señor —se atrevió a hablar una secretaria con toda la valentía que había juntado, ya que ella había entrado a señalar una mesa previamente preparada—. La cafetera se descompuso esta mañana.

Iba a correr sangre.

V.

Cuando estuvo en su oficina y pensó que su día podría empezar a mejorar, donde llamaría a alguna cafetería cercana para comprar un poco (mejor dicho, unas 3 tazas de café para que su mal humor disminuyera) se encontró que su madre estaba esperándolo en su oficina con aquella bola de pelos entre sus brazos.

—Te pedí que lo cuidaras —mencionó, señalando las patas del cachorro completamente manchadas por el café que había derramado.

Oh, iba a matar a ese canino.

—Me debes un café. —Le mencionó, sentándose en su silla para controlar su instinto asesino que parecía salir a flote.

Irasue, por su parte, parecía completamente indiferente ante su queja. —Le daré un baño y te lo quedaras una semana más —avisó—. Tengo un viaje de negocios.

Mientras su madre se iba con el cachorro el brazos, se juro que lo dejaría en su jaula la próxima semana, porque si volvía a tocar su café, lo mataría y le obsequiaría un suéter a Kagome con su piel.

VI

Tocaron a su puerta antes de su hora de almuerzo.

A decir verdad, cinco minutos antes de irse.

Irse finalmente por un café.

Y él quería matar a la persona qué, estaba completamente seguro a esas alturas, retrasaría su búsqueda por un café. Pero aún así pronunció un "adelante" con educación fingida.

Pero fue la figura conocida de su novia, Kagome Higurashi, la que se apareció en su puerta. Ella le miró con una seriedad fingida para luego sonreírle.

—Rin dijo que estabas de mal humor —fue su saludo inicial y él se mantuvo en silencio viendo como colocaba un vaso enorme de café en su escritorio—. Y supuse que era por el café, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Asintió para después tomar el vaso ofrecido y beberlo, estaba en la temperatura correcta con el nivel correcto de azúcar. Y se sintió como gloria.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué le sucedió al café? —Preguntó, sentándose frente a él.

—El cachorro lo rompió.

Higurashi rió, mientras rodeaba el escritorio para llegar a él y echarle los brazos al cuello. —¿Está vez puedo decir "te dije que había que comprar más de un frasco pero no quisiste hacerme caso"?

—Kagome.

Ella volvió a reír, pero esta vez depositó un beso corto en los labios ajenos, para después decir. —Te lo dije.

Esta vez fue él quién la besó, dándole de aquella manera la razón para después seguir tomando aquel enorme vaso de café que sabía Kagome había tenido que salir de su trabajo minutos antes para buscárselo y llevárselo hasta allá.

—¿Quieres que vayamos hoy a comprarte un nuevo frasco? —Propuso ella, pero Sesshōmaru sabía que aquel día estaba ocupada.

—Tienes planes. —Le recordó.

Kagome volvió a abrazarlo y aquella cercanía no le molestó, la dejó acomodarse entre sus brazos. —No te he visto en semanas —le recordó—. Quiero estar contigo un rato más.

—Pasaré por ti —prometió.

Y ella sonrió, aquella sonrisa que había logrado cautivarlo casi un año atrás.

Ese pensamiento llegó a su mente, desconcertándolo.

Tal vez aquel café tenía demasiada azúcar después de todo.

Aunque todo café sabía mejor si era Kagome la que se lo obsequiaba.

VII

—Es demasiado café —Kagome observó como Sesshōmaru terminaba de colocar las bolsas de café para cafetera (porque también llevaría la cafetera que se había descompuesto al trabajo, no podía volver a pasar por lo mismo) en el carrito que habían elegido para llevar lo que les hiciera falta.

—No.

—Lo es —evidenció la pelinegra sumando el contenido de las bolsas, Sesshōmaru estaba comprando tres kilos de café y él vivía solo como para terminarse aquel café.

Y si se lo terminaba, iba a preocuparse.

—¿Sigues tomando cuatro tazas al día?

—Siete.

¿Debería preocuparse?

Pocas personas conocían la adicción de aquel hombre por el café, el peliplata parecía el tipo de persona que no tendría ningún vicio, pero el café se había convertido en un pilar fundamental de su buen humor (o mejor dicho de su humor sereno) y tal vez no sería buena idea tratar de quitárselo.

Kagome esperaba que el cachorro no volviera a romper ningún frasco o bolsa de café, porque estaba segura no sobreviviría una segunda ocasión.

Y mientras veía a su novio terminar de pagar, se dijo que la adicción por el café podría ser uno de los "defectos" del peliplata si más personas llegarán a saberlo, aunque estaba segura en ese momento, ya era un secreto a voces. Pero no le importaba.

Sesshōmaru le seguía pareciendo tan perfecto, a pesar de todo, tanto como la primera vez que lo conoció. Y once meses después, seguía enamorándose de cada una de sus facetas.

Aunque eso incluyera siete tazas de café diarias.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

One Shot random gracias a _alguien_ y su adicción al café uwu


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo los uso para darle suelta a la inspiración solamente. _

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: **Es un One-Shot que estaba perdido en mi computadora que ya tenía planeado para este fanfic. Está inspirado en: _A Ella _de _Karol G. _(Que realmente el tono de la canción, así como la letra me gusta bastante).

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC.

* * *

**Ruleta**

* * *

**4.**

* * *

_«__Algunas personas tendrán que irse para encontrar otras que te hagan latir el corazón.__»_

* * *

Miró con atención el título de la obra de reposaba entre sus manos, el libro era demasiado simple comparado con los que anteriormente había escrito, ni siquiera la portada era extravagante. Tan sólo era un libro con pastas negras y una pequeña figura femenina de perfil mirando hacia un punto indefinido, el título podría definirse como lo más llamativo de todo eso: _A ella. _Había innumerables personas que ya le habían preguntado porque había escogido ese título para aquella pequeña historia que, aunque si tenía que ver con el nombre que le había puesto, no encajaba por completo con la historia.

Kagome nunca les había respondido directamente, pero prometía hacerlo cuándo menos se lo esperaran y todos sabían que cumpliría. Sin embargo, ella no tenía una fecha exacta para eso, parecía haber olvidado las múltiples preguntas que hacer dicha publicación podía causar para ella solamente.

Se dijo entonces que por esa misma razón había estado analizando durante semanas si enviar aquel borrador a su editor o no. Había pasado noches en vela reescribiendo partes o cambiando pequeños conceptos de la historia, tal vez con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado obvio a quién iba dirigido. Pero estaba casi segura de que, si _aquella persona _llegaba a comprar el libro, enseguida identificaría que era para ella.

_Por qué así era._

Era una pequeña historia la que había escrito, pero contrario a lo que los demás estaban pensando, no se había inventado a los personajes y tampoco todas las situaciones: las había recreado y por eso el libro se llamaba _a ella. _Porque se lo dedicaba abiertamente a aquella chica que se había metido en su anterior relación, quién se mostró casi gustosa de hacer que una relación de cuatro años terminara en aquel rotundo fracaso y por la cual terminó preguntándose durante muchísimas noches por qué no había sido suficiente.

Se preguntó cada día que pasaba qué había hecho mal para que todo terminara de esa manera, se culpo por la separación más veces de las que hubiera deseado hasta que su mejor amiga Sango fue a visitarla para sacarla de su error. La había arrastrado fuera de la cama, la obligó a vestirse como acostumbraba y, sabiendo que no había otra manera de que se desahogara, le dijo que escribiera lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Yo no… —le había mencionado cuándo la castaña le había puesto la computadora enfrente del desayuno que también le había preparado. Se quiso negar, se sentía incapaz de sacar el sentimiento de su pecho, pero la mirada de su amiga fue definitiva, ¿y quién podía conocerla mejor que su mejor amiga?

Así que dejó de ser necia, la hoja en blanco parecía decirle a gritos que la llenara con un sinfín de letras como acostumbraba, sin embargo, había algo que le hacía falta para empezar a hacerlo. Tocó nuevamente su desayuno, apenas masticando los ricos _hot cakes _que la castaña le había hecho para levantarle el ánimo.

—No puedo hacerlo. —Profesó sintiéndose derrotada. Pensando que era decepción amorosa se había llevado algo más que sus ilusiones y sentimientos, sino también su inspiración y ganas de escribir.

Sabía que nadie podía juzgarla, pero no dudaba de que también lo harían. Había semanas dónde su única inspiración había sido aquel chico que parecía también querer compartir con ella una vida; su sonrisa había inspirado miles de textos que ya reposaban sobre algún librero. Eran libros dónde lo había inmortalizado como el chico imperfecto que era, pero dónde ella más había encontrado perfección.

—Claro que puedes, Kag. —Y Sango como siempre que había tenido una crisis parecida, estaba a su lado para brindarle una sonrisa cálida. Para recordarle que ella estaba ahí y que no la dejaría sola pasará lo que pasara. Y que, si esa situación se repetía nuevamente, estaría a su lado tomando su mano como en ese momento lo había hecho—. ¿No encuentras las palabras exactas? —Cuestionó y como suele suceder, adivinó.

—No tengo nada que decirle. —Explicó de la forma más calmada que podía. Incluso ella misma se extrañó de eso mismo.

Estaba triste, pero no sabía que decirle al chico de ojos zafiros tan parecidos a los de ella dónde tantas veces se vio reflejada. ¿Qué podía decirle aparte de lo que había terminado gritando el día que se enteró que estaba saliendo con una chica a sus espaldas?

Lo peor que en ese momento pensó Kagome, fue que la conocía perfectamente. La chica llevaba poco tiempo trabajando en la misma empresa que ella, era nueva, tendría apenas un mes y medio y era la secretaria de su jefe. La había conocido por casualidad cuándo fue a entregar unos informes y había tenido que admitir que era bellísima.

Pero dudaba que el señor Inu No la hubiera contratado por su belleza. Al principio entabló una buena conversación con ella y parecía que podría tener una amiga en el piso de arriba, tal vez una aliada cuándo se le olvidara enviarle algo a su jefe (cosa que rara vez pasaba) pero no estaba exenta de que sucediera.

—Pero —Sango entonces caminó hasta quedar detrás de ella, dándole el primer abrazo de consuelo que hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que necesita—, ¿y a ella?

Y eso fue suficiente para que la mente de Kagome hiciera un _clic, _porque Sango, oh sabia Sango, tenía toda la razón del mundo. Porque, aunque a él no tenía nada que decirle después de aquella pelea dónde había dejado todo lo que lastimaba su alma, a esa chica tal vez si tenía un par de cosas que decirle.

Aunque no de manera molesta, sino calmada. Porque no estaba enojada con ella completamente, pero si con la situación, sí con el hecho de que llegó a pensar que eran _buenas compañeras de trabajo_ y que era alguien de fiar.

La historia había que relataba en su libro era sencilla: empezó hablando de una relación amorosa, su relación amorosa; reflejó entonces todo lo que vio en el chico, lo mucho que había encontrado perfección en cada una de sus facetas. Relató entonces lo feliz que la había hecho esa situación hasta el momento en que se enteró que había cosas que le estaba ocultando.

Kagome rememoró y plasmó la tarde de otoño que tanto había marcado su vida en el capítulo más decisivo y personal de todo el libro; él y ella habían acordado verse después de un mes de mucho trabajo para ambos, la fecha había coincidido en un aniversario más y Higurashi estaba dispuesta a darle una sorpresa comprándole un álbum de su banda favorita que él tanto había estado buscando durante meses. Sabía que era un detalle pequeño, pero no dudaba que fuera tan importante para él que pondría aquella sonrisa resplandeciente de la que tanto se había enamorado.

_Y no podía esperar por eso._

Porque a Kagome no le importaba tanto lo que le regalara, a ella realmente lo que la hacía feliz era estar a su lado y sabia que debido al trabajo que se le había acumulado en la oficina, no habían podido verse tanto como ambos habían deseado, ni siquiera enviarse mensajes frecuentemente, pero ese día finalmente volverían a estar juntos.

Estacionó su automóvil y se miró al espejo por enésima vez en ese día; quería verse más bonita para esa ocasión especial. Estaba a punto de bajar del automóvil, había llegado treinta minutos antes gracias a que había terminado su trabajo a una velocidad envidiable, sus compañeras de trabajo lo habían notado y también le habían mencionado que _el amor _la tenía así.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario que lo hiciera y lo esperara sentada en una de las bancas que el local ofrecía para estar afuera. Lo vio salir, perfectamente arreglado y de la mano de la secretaria de Inu No Taishō. Se quedó estática en su lugar, tratando de procesar lo que estaba viendo, incluso llegó a decirse que probablemente eran amigos, familiares lejanos o ella qué sabía realmente. Pero todo su mundo se vino abajo cuándo los vio besarse.

_No fue su imaginación._

_No fueron celos._

_Fue nada más y nada menos que la realidad._

En este punto de la historia, Kagome siempre se desconectaba, incapaz de recordar con total precisión que era lo que ella había hecho al final. Sabía que había salido de su automóvil, completamente enojada y dolida, que los había separado gritando el nombre de _él, _además de que recordaba la sonrisa victoriosa con la que la chica la veía, como burlándose de su desgracia.

Pero no la odió, no le dijo nada. Tampoco evitó que ella se fuera cuándo vio como se alejaba de la escena, la dejó ir para descargar todo su dolor sobre el chico que supuestamente era su pareja _y la amaba. _

Vaya amor, pensó después cuándo estaba reescribiendo esa parte en su libro.

Él ni siquiera trató de justificarse con algo tonto, tampoco mostró muestra de arrepentimiento alguno. Simplemente dejó que ella le gritara todo lo que estaba sintiendo, dejó incluso que le tirara el regalo a plena calle y ante la mirada de muchos espectadores que no se atrevieron a meterse por respeto al dolor que mostraba Kagome.

Y cuándo terminó de desahogarse, volvió a su automóvil dónde se recostó sobre el volante y siguió llorando durante varios segundos. No se sentía capaz de manejar y terminó llamando al primer número de apareció en su teléfono: Sango.

—Es una historia bastante personal —aquella voz conocida la regresó a la actualidad. No se percató del tiempo que se quedó observando el libro entre sus manos. Levantó la mirada, los ojos achocolatados y cálidos de Sango le miraban con cariño y algo de comprensión—. No tienes qué dar explicaciones sino quieres —asesoró.

—Sabíamos que este día llegaría —le recordó.

—No pensé que fuera tan pronto —la castaña tomó asiento frente a ella. Kagome notó que llevaba dos cafés consigo, le ofreció uno.

—Gracias —mencionó, tomando el primer sorbo—. No dormí nada.

—Lo imaginé. —Sango le arrebató el libro de las manos, lo releyó un poco y sonrió a la vez. Kagome la miró atentamente, su mejor amiga había sido la primera persona en ver el trabajo terminado, ni su editor había tenido ese privilegio—. Nunca sospeché que un simple consejo terminaría en otro libro —confesó—, cuando te dije que escribieras, imaginé una carta o algo menos elaborado.

Higurashi rió. —Pero es una carta —su mejor amiga la miró, sorprendida—, _una carta a ella. _

Antes de que la mujer pudiera hacer otra pregunta, una persona entró repentinamente al camerino a decirle a Kagome que en menos de cinco minutos tendría que pasar para que la entrevistaran. Ella asintió y le dirigió una mirada a Sango para que también la siguiera, que en medio de esa entrevista iba a resolver su duda.

* * *

•••

* * *

Cuando Kagome entró finalmente al set donde iba a ser entrevistada, Sango contempló con admiración como todos los presentes aplaudían al unísono, completamente maravillados por la escritora que acababa de entrar al lugar. La porra de aplausos no paró, ni siquiera cuando la entrevistadora se los pidió muy ligeramente; al parecer aquel libro había reforzado la buena fama que tenía su mejor amiga.

Y Sango a pesar de ser la mejor amiga de Kagome, también era una persona objetiva. Siempre que la chica le pedía una opinión, hacia a un lado su panorama de amistad y se concentraba en evaluar realmente el contenido, pero rara vez Kagome le mostraba algo que no fuera de admirarse, le ponía sentimiento a todo lo que hacía y eso era demasiado notable. Por eso era que tantas personas estaban aplaudiendo.

—No pensé que habías traído porra —comentó la entrevistadora, finalmente, tratando de romper el hielo.

—Yo tampoco —contestó Higurashi, con la misma intención—. Es un placer estar aquí.

—Es tu segunda visita en este periodo —le dijo, maravillada. Kagome sabía que estaba siendo sincera: el libro que anteriormente había lanzado, era de ficción, una historia romántica que también había cautivado.

Pero ese libro y el nuevo que estaba presentando, eran completamente paralelos. Ni siquiera el título se parecía y aunque _A ella _era una novela romántica sólo al principio, no era catalogada de esa manera.

—Bien —ella entonces tomó uno de los libros que reposaban sobre la mesa de centro—, creo que estamos aquí reunidos para saber realmente _para quién es el libro _—el público empezó a hacer ruidos, completamente interesados en lo que la escritora pudiera mencionar.

Higurashi rió, porque esa pregunta la había estado siguiente durante varias semanas, por todas sus redes sociales que eran abiertas al público.

Había otras preguntas, por supuesto. Pero la mayoría estaba interesada en saber quien era el destinatario de la historia.

—Es una pregunta que he estado esquivando —admitió la pelinegra, con la intención de aumentar su curiosidad. Sango, a la lejanía, sonrió: por algo era tan buena escribiendo.

—Sí, eso es notorio.

—En realidad el título dice para quién va dirigido —la audiencia se quedó callada, admirando nuevamente la pasta de aquel libro: ¿en serio todo era tan obvio?—. La historia que se narra dentro del libro no es por completo un invento mío.

La bulla, proveniente de la sorpresa, no se hizo de esperar. Incluso la entrevistadora había observado con más atención de lo normal a Higurashi, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de decir y Sango comprendía la sorpresa, Kagome era una persona sumamente reservada con su vida personal, incluso su trabajo aparte de ser escritora era un misterio y sus parejas sentimentales jamás habían salido a la luz.

—Es un libo muy personal para mí —admitió, después—. Estuve pensando durante varias semanas si lo correcto era enviarlo a mi editor o no. Hasta que finalmente lo hice —miró a la audiencia atentamente—, y no me arrepiento de nada.

—No esperábamos semejante declaración —admitió la entrevistadora, acomodándose la gabardina que reposaba sobre su cuello—. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Sólo consideré que era el mejor momento —confesó y no había nada más sincero que lo que acababa de decir. A pesar de los nervios y lo mucho que sabía que desataría lo que había escrito, sentía que necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba decirle a los demás que después de semejantes sucesos, siempre vienen cosas mejores—. Necesitaba cerrar por completo ese capítulo de mi vida y demostrarles que siempre suceden _cosas mejores. _—Esta vez buscó entre la multitud a alguien que, al parecer, no encontró—. Mejores personas.

Toda la multitud pareció enternecerse con esa confesión y se sintieron incluso más identificados con lo que acababa de decir la joven, incluso algunos que seguramente solo habían visto esa entrevista por ociosidad, correrían a ver de que se trataba realmente el libro, para saber qué era lo que la pelinegra había escrito en esas páginas.

—Creo que llegas tarde —mencionó Sango mientras el recién llegado se colocaba a su lado, aunque a cierta distancia. Había ventajas de ser la mejor amiga de Kagome, por ejemplo, que había logrado ganarse un poco la confianza del chico para ocasionalmente hacerle comentarios así y saber que no se molestaría—. Te estaba buscando.

Sesshōmaru Taishō era el nombre de la pareja de su mejor amiga. Lo había conocido hacia menos de ocho meses y había sido una conexión algo extraña y difícil, pero después de cinco meses, habían empezado a salir y Sango debía de admitir que jamás la había visto tan feliz como lo era al lado del peliplata.

—Demasiado tráfico —fue la justificación del chico. Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo más, cuándo se percató de que Sesshōmaru tenía en sus manos un ramo enorme de flores, fácilmente serían tres docenas.

Sonrió, porque esa costumbre la había adquirido hacia poco tiempo: cada vez que Kagome tenía una entrevista, una firma de libros o terminaba un libro, él llegaba con rosas para ella. Era su forma de felicitarla, de decirle que estaba orgulloso de su trabajo.

—¿Entonces no les guardas rencor alguno? —La entrevista ya estaba por terminar. Ambos entonces centraron su atención nuevamente en las dos mujeres.

Higurashi negó. —Después de esa mala experiencia, conocí a la persona de la que estoy enamorada actualmente —confesó mientras lo volvía a buscar con la mirada, cuándo lo hizo, sonrió abiertamente. Su mirada fue seguida por la otra fémina y logró entender a quién se refería—. _Siempre llega alguien mejor._

—¡Muchas gracias por estar hoy con nosotros, Kagome! —Sonrió abiertamente la entrevistadora, entendiendo que el chico estaba esperando a la autora—. Gracias por responder todas nuestras dudas y esperamos volverte a ver por aquí.

—Espero lo mismo.

Entonces la cámara que las grababa dejó de hacerlo, ambas mujeres se despidieron y después de eso Higurashi caminó hasta dónde se encontraba Sesshōmaru, la sonrisa tan resplandeciente que se había instalado en su rostro era digna de una fotografía y Sango se hizo a un lado dándoles privacidad.

El peliplata entonces le entregó las flores que le había comprado y por las que Kagome intuía que se había tardado más de lo que le había mencionado que lo haría. Aunque no le molestaba que él no estuviera, porque sabía que él siempre hacia todo lo posible por estar a su lado.

—Al parecer les gustó el libro —confesó Higurashi hablando bajo.

Sesshōmaru asintió. —Debiste tener más seguridad —comentó. Porque, aunque Sango había sido la que más la había motivado, también lo había hecho Taishō.

—Tal vez en la próxima ocasión. —Admitió mientras lo seguía fuera del set. Caminaron juntos hasta que ella tropezó con uno de los cables y él la sostuvo evitando un accidente—. Perdón, no me fijé.

Sesshōmaru no le contestó nada, pero le ofreció su mano como guía y ella la tomó. En poco tiempo, ella había aprendido a leer sus muestras de afecto, a veces sutiles, otras las demostraba de manera explícita, pero siempre estaban ahí.

—¿Vamos a ir a cenar? —Preguntó cuándo estuvieron en el ascensor. Sango al parecer había decidido adelantarse y probablemente la vería hasta el día siguiente.

Sesshōmaru asintió.

—¿Dónde iremos?

—Shikon no Tama —mencionó de manera desinteresada, pero Kagome estaba completamente segura de que estaría al pendiente de su reacción. _Shikon no Tama _era un nuevo restaurante que había sido promocionado en muchas ocasiones, incluso el señor Inu No le había mencionado que tenían una comida sumamente deliciosa y que ella debía probarla.

Le había mencionado a Sesshōmaru en muchas ocasiones que tenía interés en conocerlo, pero nunca encontraba la oportunidad perfecta.

_Y él había tomado ese momento y lo había hecho la oportunidad perfecta._

Sonrió abiertamente y no reprimió el deseo de rodearlo con sus brazos, en un pequeño abrazo que el peliplata también correspondió a su manera, acariciando su cabellera.

_Porque ella no mentía al decir que siempre llegaba alguien mejor._

_Sesshōmaru era esa persona._

Y si tenía que volver a pasar una situación como la que describía en su libro para encontrarlo, estaba dispuesta a pagar ese pequeño precio.

_Porque Sesshōmaru era la persona que siempre estuvo esperando._

Y, ¿quién sabe? Probablemente en algún momento le dedicaría miles de páginas explicándole como había llenado su vida nuevamente de colores.

_Pero claro, esa era otra historia._

* * *

**Fin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aclaraciones**: Este One Shot está inspirado en **"Rewrite the stars" **que fue interpretado por Zac Efron y Zendaya para "El gran Showman".

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC y lime de dudosa calidad(?)

* * *

**Ruleta**

* * *

**5.**

* * *

_¿Qué pasa si reescribimos las estrellas?_

* * *

Tan pronto el sol se fue ocultando en el firmamento, dándole paso al cielo anaranjado característico de la puesta de sol, Kagome se permitió por esa ocasión detenerse de la jornada de entrenamiento que había estado haciendo y tras una pequeña orden, su caballo se detuvo en un punto que no tenía nada de importante, salvo la vista que ofrecía del cielo. El grupo que iba detrás de ella no le dijo absolutamente nada y el segundo al mando, ordenó que regresaran pronto a las caballerizas, que alimentaran a sus caballos y durmieran lo más que pudieran porque no sabían cuándo su suerte cambiaría.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Byakuya, quién a pesar de tener cierto roce con ella, por aquella ocasión parecía acordar una tregua muda antes de que la tormenta que les esperara se derramara sobre ambos con violencia. El pelinegro asintió lentamente, dejándola sola. Kagome contempló como su compañero se marchaba y se perdía, junto con el grupo de jóvenes que ella tendría que liderar el día de mañana hacia una muerte casi segura.

Miró nuevamente el cielo completamente anaranjado y pensó que aquel espectáculo sería digno de ver si estuviera sentada en aquellas tierras, en alguna colina alta con _alguien en especial, _a su lado. Alguien que ella sabía no le diría que no. Pero tuvo que sonreír ante el pensamiento para después recordarse a sí misma que aquello, por más que lo quisiera, era completamente imposible. En primer lugar, porque no podría darse el lujo de faltar a un entrenamiento, ese día más que otro tenía que mantener el control total sobre aquellos arqueros, tendría que imaginarse mil y una situaciones y como la defensa de ellos tendría que ayudar a los soldados que estarían combatiendo más cerca de los enemigos.

—¿Qué sucede si fallamos? —Había preguntado uno de los arqueros. Kagome, en otro momento, lo hubiera mirado con dulzura. Como una madre que mira a su hijo decir que no puede hacer algo cuándo ella sabe que es capaz de todo eso y más.

Sin embargo, una madre no tenía lugar en el campo de batalla.

—Más vale que no —mencionó, con la voz más carente de sentimientos que hubiera hecho alguna vez—. Porque muchas vidas dependen de nosotros.

Nadie replicó y el entrenamiento siguió, pesado como nunca en sus vidas desde que había iniciado aquella semana y los rumores habían corrido de pueblo en pueblo hasta llegar a las tierras del Oeste. Lo cierto era qué, uno de los tratados que mantenía completamente en armonía a los reinos había sido violado y ahora les tocaba a ellos entrar en guerra para recuperar aquello que habían hurtado.

_Y sabían que la muerte de soldados era necesario para aquello._

El tono naranja del atardecer poco a poco fue cediendo y Kagome se sintió como una niña pequeña, porque hubiera deseado que aquello durara sólo un poco más. Lo suficiente para que su mente se vaciara de todo pensamiento negativo que tuviera, de todo miedo que pudiera enfrentar. Porque si le dieran a elegir entre fantasear con una puesta de sol al lado de la persona que, a esas alturas de su vida, estaba segura que amaba o pensar en la muerte de sus compañeros y seguramente también la de ella, sin duda elegiría la primera.

Aunque aquello era, en segundo lugar, completamente prohibido para ambos. Kagome, mientras mantenía su vista fija en el firmamento, se dijo que así tenía que ser todos los días: amanecía, atardecía y finalmente la luna hacia su aparición en aquel cielo. Trayendo consigo las estrellas. Y no había ningún cambio, porque así estaba establecido.

Como sus vidas, que eran ajenas, terriblemente diferentes. Y eso los hacía a ambos imposibles. Como una obra que jamás debió ser escrita y nunca se vería publicada en ningún lugar.

_Eso eran ellos dos. _

Y no había forma de cambiarlo, se dijo. De la misma forma que se lo decía todos los días cuando él _iba a verla. _Tal vez como una forma de protegerse a sí misma, de recordarse de una forma cruel qué no podía ilusionarse demasiado. Pero el corazón era demasiado terco y parecía más un órgano autónomo que uno comandado por el cerebro.

Porque su mente le gritaba que no debía quererlo, ni pensar en él, ni _ambicionar _que no fueran tiempos de guerra y que pudieran huir juntos, dejar todo atrás. No obstante, aquello sería pedir mucho.

Pero su corazón… _era otra historia. _Su corazón no podía evitar bombear con velocidad cuándo le tenía cerca, cuándo sabía que lo vería o cuando le repetía que no le importaba que ella fuera otro de los sirvientes más de su padre. Que algo superior a ambos los había llevado a conocerse y que no podían huir de aquel destino.

Aunque tan pronto mencionaba _destino, _Kagome miraba su palma derecha y recordaba unas palabras dichas hace muchos años atrás, por una mujer de la que ella no dudaba y se volvía a desanimar, pensando que no podían escapar de lo que ya tenían marcado. De aquello para lo que habían nacido.

Y tener un futuro juntos, definitivamente no estaba escrito.

Vio al sol esconderse por completo y pronto todo quedó oscuro por lo que dirigió su caballo devuelta al establo donde también seguiría las órdenes que Byakuya había dado: lo alimentaría, cepillaría un poco y luego descansaría tanto como pudiera. O tal vez daría vueltas en la cama, preguntándose si despedirse sería lo mejor.

_Aunque algo le gritaba qué si intentaba decirle adiós, no sería capaz de irse._

Cuando llegó todo estaba completamente oscuro, los hombres que comandaría ya tendrían que estar en sus habitaciones intentando dormir. Los caballos parecían más tranquilos que todo ellos y lo agradeció, aunque fuera un poco, alguien tendría que estar tranquilo antes de enfrentarse a ejércitos que no conocían y cuyas intenciones no era dejar ir aquello que se consideraba lo más valioso del mundo.

Bajó del caballo, dejó el arco cerca de ella, pero lo suficientemente retirado para poder alimentar a su leal corcel y posteriormente cepillarlo. Buscó en los alrededores algún rastro de Byakuya y le hubiera gustado encontrarlo esperándola, aunque fuera por una sola ocasión: necesitaba hablar con él. Tal vez sentir que compartía aquel peso de llevar a soldados a la guerra con alguien más, pero su colega parecía más interesado en conciliar el sueño que en hablar del día que se acercaba. Y no podía culparlo.

Antes de que terminara de cepillar a su caballo, escuchó el sonido de pasos completamente ligeros acercarse hasta donde estaba ella y no tuvo qué preguntar quién era, ni siquiera tomar el arco que se encontraba cerca de su posición. Sabía que reconocería ese sonido siempre.

—Majestad —le saludó cuándo lo vio parado en la puerta de aquel establo, sin voltear a verlo. Aunque sabía que habría puesto una mueca de disgusto ante la formalidad con la que había sido recibida.

Porque aquello, para ambos, significaba recordar que no eran iguales.

_Y no les gustaba._

—Kagome —ella siguió sin voltear a verlo, como si su tarea fuera la más importante en aquel lugar. La verdad era que sabía que tan pronto sus ojos se encontraran, la pelinegra volvería a pensar que no quería irse.

_Y ella le decía lealtad al reino que la salvó. No podía…_

—¿Necesita algo, príncipe Sesshōmaru?

—No volviste con los arqueros —le mencionó, sin cambiar de posición. Todavía reposaba cerca de la puerta, esperando que la fémina al fin lo encarara. Ella detuvo un momento los movimientos de aquel cepillo, pero no volteó a verlo, él frunció el ceño.

Kagome tuvo que luchar con el latido desenfrenado de su corazón en ese momento. Sesshōmaru jamás había ido a buscarla después de un entrenamiento con los arqueros, a menos qué… —¿Hoy sus clases terminaron temprano?

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna y no quiso, por esa ocasión, forzar absolutamente nada. Guardó los utensilios que había utilizado para su caballo además de asegurarse de que este ya hubiera terminado de comer absolutamente todo, para esperar que Sesshōmaru se hartara y se fuera, supervisó que todo estuviera en orden para finalmente tomar nuevamente su arco, colocarlo sobre su hombro y tomar una gran bocada de aire antes de girarse y enfrentarse a lo que tanto había temido aquel día.

Sin embargo, lo que encontró estaba lejos de ser el escenario que hubiera imaginado. Cuando sus orbes se centraron en el rostro del peliplata, pudo ver con perfección —a pesar de la oscuridad que empezaba a rodearles— el corte en la mejilla masculina. Se acercó a él, ignorando el hecho que era _el príncipe de aquel lugar _y que aquello no estaba permitido. Finalmente, tocó su mejilla. El corte era profundo y sabía que tendría que habérselo atendido en lugar de esperar que ella volviera.

_La culpa le invadió._

—¿Hoy no hubo clases?

—Mi padre dijo que era necesario entrenar —le explicó, sin apartar la mano de Kagome de su mejilla, a decir verdad, disfrutaba de aquel tacto incluso más de lo que admitiría en voz alta.

Kagome entendió el por qué de aquella oración y se alejó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sessh…

—Está en una reunión —explicó, hablando de su progenitor—. Organizando todo para la batalla.

La pelinegra asintió y el silencio pesado y tenso les rodeó, regresándolos nuevamente a la realidad. Kagome sabía que Sesshōmaru pasaba casi todo su tiempo entre diversas clases para aprender todo lo que pudiera antes de que su padre le cediera el trono o, en todo caso, por si su padre llegaba a perecer antes de tiempo; esas clases no solamente eran de conocimiento, había algunas de defensa personal, sobre como cabalgar, como manejar la espada, el arco…

E inevitablemente, recordó que la primera vez que había conocido al futuro soberano fue cuando este estaba en una lección sobre el manejo del arco. Se llevaban apenas dos años, siendo él mayor que ella, pero Kagome había vivido más que cualquier chica de su edad se pudiera imaginar y ya había librado a la muerte en una ocasión.

Byakuya, en aquellos tiempos, era el encargado de los arqueros y era el mejor del reino, por lo que también se le concedió la responsabilidad de ser el maestro del futuro soberano. Kagome había escuchado rumores sobre Sesshōmaru cuando estuvo condenada en una fría celda lejos del Oeste, las personas decían que era el _mejor príncipe que el Oeste podía tener. _Que su conocimiento y destrezas eran envidiables, por lo que, cuando pudo contemplarlo con el arco, encontró un defecto en aquel ser _casi perfecto._

Aunque la realidad era que a Sesshōmaru el arco jamás le había gustado.

Byakuya se esforzaba, día y noche con el futuro soberano cuando este tendría ya los dieciocho años, pero el peliplata era tan poco cooperativo que el pelinegro terminaba renunciando a la hora de haber empezado aquellas lecciones. O así fue hasta que llegó ella al reino y se unió a aquellas clases de forma obligatoria. El rey Inu No, quién la había salvado de aquella celda dónde la habían mandado por haberse hecho pasar por un hombre, le había dicho que aquel acto de bondad no había sido necesariamente por eso, sino más bien, porque la _quería en sus filas._

Y había movido cielo, mar y tierra para conseguir aquello. Kagome lo sabía. Y como agradecimiento, juró lealtad a aquel reino y al rey. E hizo todo lo que este esperaba de sí, hasta unirse a aquellas clases que sabía no necesitaba, pero en dónde era requerida —y lo entendió tiempo después— para que el peliplata la viera como una competencia directa y se esforzara cada día en superarla.

Aunque esto nunca pasó realmente.

Lo que sí pasó, es que los meses en compañía mutua dieron paso a los sentimientos que los dos habían esforzado en ocultar. Pero que habían ido creciendo siempre que los dejaban entrenando solos, cuando Byakuya los ponía a competir entre sí y se fue reforzando cuando las clases de Sesshōmaru terminaban antes de tiempo y él terminaba encontrándose con la chica por, al principio, pura casualidad.

Después, debería admitir —aunque posiblemente nunca lo hiciera— que había rogado más de una vez por un encuentro. Para quedarse con ella más de lo necesario, para conocer a la chica por la que su padre había movido cada una de sus influencias hasta tenerla en su reino entrenando con todos ellos. Y los sentimientos fueron difíciles de ocultar y más de negar cuándo estaban frente a frente, cuando zafiro se mezclaba con ámbar en aquellas noches estrelladas donde dejaban de ser _arquera y príncipe._

_Y sólo eran Sesshōmaru y Kagome. _Los jóvenes de aquel reino que luchaban contra sus sentimientos, día y noche, hasta que estos ganaron. Hasta que dentro de su pecho el ruido fue tan alto e insoportable que terminaron cediendo a lo que sentían: besándose aquella noche de luna llena, sentados en una gran roca cerca de un lago, lo suficientemente lejos de guardias, pero no del palacio. Besándose e importándoles poco si alguien los veía.

¿Por qué como callas un sentimiento que te oprime el pecho con violencia? ¿Cómo le dices a la razón que gane cuando deseas estar al lado de la persona que se encuentra tan cerca de ti? ¿Y cómo recuerdas que es una persona prohibida cuando le tienes entre brazos y le besas como si la vida dependiera de ello?

Ellos jamás habían encontrado las respuestas.

_Aunque en realidad nunca las buscaron._

_Porque se querían y se tenían. Aunque fuera así: a escondidas._

—Si lucharas con el arco y la espada, el general Takemaru no podría lastimarte ni un poco —le dijo, evitando el tema central que sabía él había ido a discutir con ella. Kagome lo conocía, tan bien que a veces resultaba bastante difícil de admitir y podía predecir lo que esperaba de ella.

_Y esta vez, no podría._

Sesshōmaru dio un paso al frente y ella, por inercia, retrocedió. —Quédate —le dijo, ignorando el intento de molestarlo por sus capacidades en la arquería.

La chica supo que su mayor miedo estaba _ya frente a ella. _Parte de sí sospechaba que aquellas iban a ser las palabras que él ocuparía, parecía una orden, pero sabía que era una petición y tendría que armarse de todo el valor que no estaba segura que tenía para negarse. Para decirle que estaba destinada a morir y lo aceptaba.

_Aunque fuera mentira._

—Le debo fidelidad al rey y a este reino —le recordó, rodeándolo y empezando a caminar para irse finalmente de ahí, para escapar de tener una última conversación con aquel príncipe que sabía no desistiría de convencerla de quedarse ahí, con él—. No puedo quedarme. —le dijo al momento que salía del lugar.

Aquella había sido la señal que el soberano debió necesitar para irse a sus propios aposentos, para maldecir a la chica, a su padre, a la posición en la que se encontraba y al destino mismo. No obstante, la siguió. _Porque no quería dejarla ir. _Porque sabía que se arrepentiría si pegaba la vuelta y se iba con esa charla completamente corta y sin sentido que habían tenido.

_Porque iba a ser la última._

—Puedo pedírselo a mi padre —le recordó, justo cuando Kagome estaba abriendo la puerta que daba a su habitación. Una bastante alejada y pequeña que su padre había mandado a construir exclusivamente para ella, para que se sintiera segura después de pasar todas las pruebas de confianza que su propio padre se había empeñado en ponerle.

Vio en los ojos zafiros de Kagome la duda que le embargaba en ese momento, posiblemente sin saber si hablaba en serio o no. Porque en sus veintidós años de vida, jamás le había pedido absolutamente nada a su padre, ni siquiera como regalo; de la misma forma que jamás había sido un rebelde en aquel palacio. Era el hijo ejemplar que cualquier rey desearía.

Y si estaba dispuesto a romper eso por la arquera frente a él, seguramente estaba más perdido de lo que hubiera imaginado alguna vez. Pero le importaba poco en ese momento.

Sabía que, si amanecía y Kagome se montaba en su caballo, las probabilidades de volver a verla serían nulas.

Porque en un campo de batalla pedir que alguien regresara con vida sería pedir un milagro. Y lo pediría, si su pecho no sintiera la opresión de un mal presentimiento.

—No serías capaz —le retó ella, todavía sin entrar en su habitación.

_Y tal vez tenía razón._

»Príncipe Sesshōmaru —volvió a hablarle y en aquellos momentos, él odió más que nunca aquel tono y más que ella usara el título para devolverlo a la realidad, para hacerle recordar que tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría y que se estaba comportando como un niño cuyo juguete favorito es roto por accidente y se niega a aceptarlo. Aunque estaba hablando de la vida de la persona que amaba y su actitud, estaba justificada.

—Arquera Kagome. —Le dijo, como si siguieran un juego, aunque en realidad, aquello dolía.

Y seguiría doliendo, por muchas lunas más.

—Soy la mejor arquera de estas tierras, ¿no es así? —Le sonrió, esperando que entendiera su análisis.

—De no serlo mi padre no hubiera negociado por ti.

Ella asintió. —El rey Inu No Taishō me salvó de la horca después de unirme al ejército como hombre y fuera descubierta cuando salvé a uno de mis colegas de que los mercenarios lo mataran. —Aclaró y aquello hizo que Sesshōmaru pareciera interesarse más en su historia. Llevaban casi dos años conviviendo a escondidas, pero eran pocas las ocasiones en las que ella le contaba la verdadera historia detrás del mito de la mejor arquera de esas tierras.

Parecía que quería llevarse aquella historia a la tumba. O que la fama adquirida no le molestaba y prefería que cada persona interpretara su vida como mejor le pareciera.

—Me rescató porque escuchó sobre mí —siguió explicando—. Porque vio potencial para que _yo _protegiera a su reino y me ofreció un lugar para vivir. Y un puesto que ocupar; le debo lealtad, príncipe. No puedo quedarme. —Esta vez, lo miró. De forma profunda y aunque hubiera querido reflejar serenidad, Sesshōmaru vio dolor. El mismo que él sentía en ese momento—. No _debo _quedarme.

Esta vez fue ella la que dio un paso al frente, con una actitud menos fuerte. Parecía que todo era una pantalla y poco a poco se estaba derrumbando, que su lado más débil y humano quería salir a flote en ese momento. Él no retrocedió y ella volvió a colocar su mano en la mejilla contraria, acariciando lentamente.

—Sé qué amas a este reino —y parecieron remontarse a los días en los que sus escapadas nocturnas les provocaban felicidad, cuando él admitió que amaba aquel lugar y se esforzaría en ser un buen soberano—. Por eso, ¿realmente vas a condenarlos a perder a un elemento para la guerra?

_Sabía que no._

_»_Te quiero —le confesó, porque era su última noche, ¿y qué más daba tirar su fortaleza y mostrarle lo humana que era? ¿Lo llena de dudas que estaba en ese momento porque no quería dejarlo?—. Pero mi destino está en ese campo de batalla.

—No puedes estar segura.

Kagome sonrió, esta vez llevando sus brazos al cuello masculino. Sesshōmaru rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia él y ambos se sumieron en un abrazo largo y sumamente reconfortante, aspiraron el aroma del otro, buscando grabarse en su mente a fuego cualquier detalle que les hiciera recordarse por todos los días que no se verían. En todo momento que fuera necesario.

—¿Crees que nuestro destino está escrito, Sesshōmaru?

—Podemos reescribirlo.

La pelinegra rió, todavía sin apartarse de él. Rió porque había visto tantas cosas en sus cortos veinte años y había conocido a tantas personas que habían luchado contra el destino, convencidos de que podían cambiarlo y habían fracasado. Rió porque quería creer en las palabras de Sesshōmaru.

Y rió, porque tenía miedo.

Esta vez, se separó, sin quererlo realmente. —¿Quieres pasar a que te cure las heridas y te cuente lo que vi en la cárcel?

La respuesta era un sí.

Pero no se molestó en decirlo y sólo la siguió.

* * *

_Tal vez el mundo podría ser nuestro, esta noche._

* * *

Tan pronto entraron, ninguno de los dos se molestó en querer iluminar aquella habitación y Sesshōmaru percibió que Kagome tenía una lámpara de gas cerca de su cama, así que la prendió, iluminando un poco aquella pieza. Ella no le dijo nada, solo le sonrió cuando regresó con las vendas, alcohol y alguna pomada que anteriormente la había visto usar en sí misma.

Siguió sin emitir palabra y se sentó cerca de él, acercándose poco a poco a su mejilla con aquel corte que el comandante Takemaru le había dado cuando lo distrajo por primera ocasión. Sesshōmaru no se lo quiso mencionar, porque no la haría preocupar, pero Takemaru había jugado sucio en aquella ocasión, antes de provocarle aquella herida le dijo que los arqueros irían a la guerra y aquella información hubiera sido irrelevante para él hasta que escuchó que Kagome sería quién los lideraría.

Sintió un poco de molestia cuando ella empezó a pasar el algodón con alcohol, la chica le sonrió, disculpándose de forma muda, aunque siguió con su trabajo de forma lenta, _como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. _Tal vez a ambos les gustaba creer que así era.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo juntos, jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de curar las heridas del otro. Cierto era que había visto algunos moretones en los brazos de Kagome, incluso cortadas en los mismos, o en sus dedos. Todas eran heridas propias del entrenamiento, así como las suyas propias. Pero ambos rápidamente eran llevados con el médico para que éste los sanara.

A veces se curaban solos. O veía como su madrastra se acercaba a la chica y le preguntaba si no quería ayuda, Kagome solamente se la había aceptado en una ocasión, cuando su pierna sufrió un corte severo al caerse del caballo. Lo cierto era que, para ella, usar la espada no era su especialidad y le costaba concentrarse tanto como lo hacía con el arco. Aun así, sabía usarlo.

—¿Viniste a buscarme tan pronto el entrenamiento acabó? —Le dijo al momento que vendaba su brazo. Sesshōmaru sólo entonces percibió que había sufrido más heridas de las que se había percatado. Asintió.

Tan pronto Takemaru soltó que los arqueros irían a combate y logró distraerlo, le hizo todas aquellas heridas hasta que pudo ponerse de pie para regresárselas. Antes de que fuera anunciado como ganador, el mayor terminó el duelo y le dijo que no debía de flaquear jamás en batalla. Aunque lo que dijeran involucraran a alguien importante para él. Sesshōmaru no le preguntó _cómo _sabía todo eso, tan sólo abandonó la sala y fue hasta las caballerizas cuando dijo que la lección había terminado.

_Buscándola. _

—Debiste ir al médico. —Le regañó ella, sanando las pequeñas cortadas que se había provocado al detener el ataque del general con una técnica nada apropiada.

—No son graves. —Se justificó.

Kagome hizo una mueca que dejaba en claro que no estaba de acuerdo con su comentario y aunque en ese momento tenía ganas de contradecirlo, incluso de darle un sermón, no lo hizo. Se mantuvo callada, analizando lo siguiente que diría porque aquella noche no era una normal, _era su última noche juntos. _

Cuando estaba por untarle una pomada al peliplata, observó la palma pálida de este. —¿Alguna vez te han leído la mano? —Preguntó, pero Sesshōmaru sintió que no era realmente una pregunta, parecía más bien la introducción a un tema que quería compartirle—. Cuando mis antiguos colegas me mandaron a la cárcel —le dijo, todavía sin soltar su mano y sin dejar de mirar la palma—, compartí aquella celda fría con una mujer acusada de brujería. Era muy amable.

—¿Era bruja?

Kagome levantó la vista y se lo pensó antes de responder. —Creo que si fuera bruja no hubieran podido arrestarla —él estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero sabía muchas cosas que otras personas, _no. _Y creía en otras cosas, por ejemplo, en el destino. —Ambos guardaron silencio un momento, ella parecía estarle dando una pausa dramática a su relato, él estaba genuinamente interesado—. Ella leyó la palma de mi mano cuando nos anunciaron que nos colgarían en la horca.

Esa parte de la historia, Sesshōmaru sí lo sabía. El rumor de una chica de dieciséis años que iba a ser colgada por haberse vestido de hombre y entrar en el ejército como arquera le dio la vuelta a varios reinos y cuando su padre se enteró, pidió información específica sobre ella, más que nada _a cuántas personas había matado y a que distancia. _Cuando la cifra fue dada y sus antiguos colegas le compartieron sus experiencias con la fémina, su padre emprendió aquel viaje para impedir su muerte y para unirla en sus filas.

»Dijo que mi línea de vida no era muy larga —le confesó, minutos después—. Que moriría, pero no en la horca. Sino comandando un gran ejército, rescatando algo importante para un reino lejano.

Él pareció entender a qué se refería, parecía una profecía a punto de cumplirse.

—La perla de Shikon. —Mencionó, dándole un nombre a la parte de «_rescatando algo importante para un reino lejano». _El Oeste era un reino lejano, bastante alejado de las demás personas.

Y también tenían un gran ejército de arqueros, sin contar con los refuerzos que su padre estaba negociando.

—No le creí —explicó Kagome, esta vez soltó su mano ya curada y se hizo hacia atrás, cayendo en aquella cama, mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo—. ¿Por qué iba a creer en las palabras de una desconocida que estaba en la cárcel? —Rió, recordando lo ingenua que había sido—. Hasta que llegó tu padre al día siguiente y me salvó.

—Kagome.

—¿Ahora entiendes? —Volteó a mirarlo, su cabello caía en desorden sobre su cara, cubriéndole un ojo solamente y a él le pareció que se veía más hermosa que en otras noches, aunque más preocupada que nunca—. Mi _destino _es morir en batalla, rescatando la perla de Shikon.

Entenderlo y aceptarlo eran dos cosas distintas, quiso decírselo, pero se ahorró las palabras. Soltar aquello sería discutir con ella y no quería, _no esta vez. _

Y por un momento, Sesshōmaru recordó haberle dicho que ellos podrían _«reescribir su destino», _aunque jamás había pensado en que semejante declaración tendría un elemento tan importante como lo era la Perla de Shikon. La misma Perla que un grupo de mercenarios ayudados por un reino cuya traición había alertado a todos les dijo que aquella guerra no iba a ser fácil, los había conducido hasta el lugar dónde se encontraban. La Perla de Shikon había estado custodiada por guerreros que conocían técnicas antiguas que nadie habría querido investigar por miedo.

Guerreros entrenados que defendían aquella perla y el árbol sagrado donde esta estaba incrustada; aquel había sido el acuerdo. Durante años se vivió la guerra por el control de la perla, porque quién la tuviera significaba que era el mejor reino del mundo, con suficiente poder sobre sus enemigos, amenazando con formar una monarquía. No obstante, la guerra tiene demasiadas consecuencias negativas por lo que un acuerdo de paz mutua con protectores había sido lo mejor.

Ahora, el plan era que el Oeste junto con sus aliados se enfrentaran a aquellos mercenarios, recuperaran la perla y la destruyeran. Su padre ya había investigado al respecto y estaba seguro de que tenían todo lo necesario para ganar.

_Y contaban con aquella arquera._

_La arquera cuya línea del destino le decía que lo lograría, a costa de su vida._

—Una amiga de mi madre —le dijo él, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Kagome volteó a verlo, porque Sesshōmaru jamás hablaba de su madre biológica, quién había perecido por una extraña enfermedad—, leyó mi mano.

Ella le sonrió. —¿Serás un excelente soberano?

Él asintió y Kagome rió, su risa pareció iluminar aquella habitación más que la lámpara. O posiblemente Sesshōmaru lo sintió de aquella manera, porque ella le traía calidez a su vida.

—«_Cuya sabiduría será forjada a partir del dolor de una gran pérdida» _—Citó y a Kagome el corazón se le encogió al comprender.

_Sus caminos si estaban ligados._

_Pero no de la forma que quisieran._

—¿Mi muerte te volverá un mejor rey? —Esta vez volvió a reincorporarse, bajando la mirada para que no fuera capaz de ver las lágrimas que se encontraban contenidas en sus orbes. ¿Por qué saber qué iba a morir dolía tanto? No, se dijo. Aquello no era lo que dolía.

Dolía saber qué sería una gran pérdida para él.

Porque sabía que iba a ser más doloroso para él, que se quedaría a esperarla sabiendo que no regresaría; porque él tendrá que seguir adelante, aunque no lo quisiera. Por el bien de aquel reino que espera grandes cosas de su soberano.

—Kagome.

—Es gracioso —le dijo, todavía sin mirarlo—. Tal vez nuestro destino si era conocernos, pero no estar juntos.

Y el silencio volvió. Pesado, cargado de una negatividad que jamás habían compartido. Porque cuándo estaban juntos, el mundo quedaba en segundo plano, lo mandaban a dormir.

_Y Sesshōmaru se dijo que ese día no sería la excepción._

Se acercó a ella, haciendo que lo mirara y él sintió que su propio corazón se encogía cuando contempló los orbes llenos de lágrimas que se negaban a derramarse. Y él, que también la conocía mejor de lo que a Kagome le gustaría, sabía que estaba soltando todo eso para molestarlo, para alejarlo por esa noche y no tener que despedirse.

Pero no se iría, porque si esa era su última noche juntos, pasarla separados sería la peor idea que podrían haber tenido, porque tenían la oportunidad de hacer suyo al mundo aquella noche, de ignorar la guerra que se avecinaba, de ignorar que sus destinos estaban escritos en la palma de sus manos.

* * *

_¿Así qué quién puede detenerme si decido que tú eres mi destino?_

* * *

—No digas tonterías —mencionó, cobijándola entre sus brazos como siempre quiso hacer y jamás se permitió. Porque abrazarse y besarse a escondidas era lo más atrevido que habían hecho. Además de compartir conversación en algún almuerzo clandestino cuando él se escapaba de su madrastra e iba a ver a la arquera.

Kagome al principio no reaccionó, pero cuando lo hizo, también se aferró a Sesshōmaru como si fuera la única luz en medio de aquella oscuridad que reflejaban sus pensamientos, lo abrazó con fuerza, queriendo grabarse el olor de su camisa y de su cabello largo plateado, queriendo llevarse su imagen al campo de batalla y ser él su último pensamiento cuando su cuerpo no pudiera más.

Y por pensar en aquello, lloró. Lloró sin cohibirse en ningún momento, sintiéndose la joven veinteañera enamorada que era y no la mejor arquera del reino, sintiéndose una chica frágil que lloraba en los brazos de su novio porque tenía miedo de lo que deparaba el mañana. Lloró por todo lo que jamás había llorado, por el miedo que le provocó saber qué iba a ser llevada a la horca por proteger a su hermano menor enfermo de enfrentarse a un montón de mercenarios que no tenían corazón y cuyas almas seguramente habían vendido para ser tan sanguinarios.

Lloró porque amaba al futuro soberano del oeste y porque aquello significaba que jamás estarían juntos como lo hubieran deseado. Porque estaba cansada de medir sus muestras de afecto cuando todos los días pensaba en él, en lo mucho que le gustaba y en lo bien que le hacía su compañía. Lloró por todos los días que se tuvieron que despedir de manera precipitada porque los guardias empezaban a merodear más de lo que habían contemplado.

Y mientras más lloraba, su mente parecía aclarase. Se sentía más segura y, de cierta manera extraña, también resignada, porque no podía cambiar el rumbo que tomaría su vida. Pero todavía tenía esa noche que se le ofrecía como una tregua; de otra manera, él no estaría ahí con ella, escuchando su llanto y mirándola como si fuera el ser más hermoso del mundo.

Porque él así la veía, aunque lo único que hablara por él fueran sus pupilas.

—Tengo miedo —le confesó.

Y él asintió, porque la situación era digna de temer. Aún así, fue él quién llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla femenina. —Rescataras la Perla —le dijo y Kagome sonrió, comprendiendo la resignación que compartían. Y la confianza de que el oeste sería el victorioso—. Traerás la victoria.

Fue entonces cuándo ella se acercó y le dio un beso corto, en donde una de las lágrimas que no habían terminado de derramarse también cayó. —Serás el mejor soberano de este lugar —volvió a besarlo, esta vez sin desear separarse—. Un rey ejemplar.

Y cuando volvieron a besarse, se sintió como cellar una promesa, como hacer un juramento entre ambos. Y probablemente aquella fuera la forma más _tierna_ de verlo, como si se lo aseguraran al otro en su ausencia, para tenerse presente en cada paso que fueran a dar. Ya fuera en el campo de batalla o cada día en aquellos pasillos del palacio.

Sesshōmaru jamás en su vida había sido un hijo rebelde, mucho menos un estudiante de aquellas características. Era recto con las normas y sabía que existían como una base fundamental para la armonía, concordaba en qué eran necesarias. Además, jamás tuvo una tentación por romper las reglas hasta que conoció a Kagome y supo que todo lo que la involucraba estaba completamente prohibido: podía hablarle, pero no podía estar con ella. Porque la chica era una arquera, una súbdita más de aquel reino y él era un príncipe que, en algún punto de su vida, tendría que desposar a una princesa.

Nunca a una arquera.

Y él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo en su vida, había roto una de las normas cuando buscó a la chica en medio de la oscuridad para invitarla a dar un paseo nocturno. Rompió otro cuándo la abrazó por primera vez, aunque este fuera demasiado rígido para considerarse uno. Y rompió otra cuando la besó. Una más cuando se quedó más del tiempo necesario para escuchar alguna anécdota del entrenamiento. Otra más cuando se tomaron de las manos en una noche estrellada; la lista era larga y se hacía infinita si lo pensaba.

Pero había una que Sesshōmaru no podía romper.

Y en ese momento era la_ única que le interesaba. _Daría todo, incluso su futuro reino por romper la regla que decía que el destino estaba pre escrito por algo superior a ambos. Daría… de verdad que él daría lo que fuera porque la chica que estaba besando en ese momento se quedara a su lado o regresara de la guerra. Que regresara y pudiera cobijarla entre sus brazos como en ese momento y escuchar nuevamente su voz contándole alguna experiencia del campo de guerra.

Alguna experiencia que él solo podría imaginarse. Porque sus andanzas estaban más apegadas al ámbito de la nobleza que a la de los entrenamientos y los campos. Pero le gustaba conocer la otra visión, le gustaba el contraste que ambos reflejaban.

_Kagome le gustaba más de lo que quería admitir._

_Le gustaba como también lo hacía el cielo que les rodeaba. _

Cuando se separaron, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, ambos sintieron que finalmente habían aceptado su destino con resignación, sabiendo lo que les aguardaría y el miedo ya no les rodeaba como un león hambriento listo para devorarlos. Ahora solo estaba el sonido típico de la noche: los grillos que rodeaban el palacio a esas horas y algunas aves nocturnas, pero nada que los hiciera recordar que, dentro de algunas horas, todo cambiarían.

Y volvieron a besarse, deseando que todo se silenciara, buscando sentirse los únicos dos seres en el mundo por aquella ocasión, un mundo donde no hubiera destinos ya trazados. Un mundo nuevo, donde ellos dos juntos fuera una realidad y no una ilusión de dos corazones jóvenes y enamorados.

_Dos corazones que gritaban compañía, que añorarían al otro siempre._

A Sesshōmaru le pareció que aquella noche podrían incluso convertirse en astros, en los reyes del firmamento. Si alguien le preguntara, tiempo después, que representaba la chica al lado de él, diría que a la Luna. Lo diría con facilidad, confiando en su comparativa.

Porque Kagome era lo más parecida a aquel astro: sólo un poco de su brillo era notable. Pocas personas sabían tanto de ella como él y lo que sabían era propio de la fama que había recibido por ser rescatada de la horca. Y él, podía parecerse más que nunca al Sol, el astro más visible del mundo. El astro que salía todos los días.

La luna había días que se ocultaba y Sesshōmaru sabía que cuando se fuera, para él sería como si el mundo se hubiera quedado en una luna nueva, oculta por completo, restringiéndolo de su presencia, _de su brillo, de su hermosura_. Y él actuaría como el Sol, aparecería todos los días y seguiría con su vida; _aprendiendo, gobernando._ Llevando claridad a todos los lugares a donde fuera requerido, poniéndose todos los días de pie y nunca dándose el lujo de ocultarse. Porque eso no se esperaba de él.

Y aquella noche estrellada, la Luna y el Sol tuvieron un encuentro, su primer (y último) eclipse juntos. Impulsados por las emociones, por los sentimientos que sentían y que gritaban en sus pechos pero que era muy pronto para ponerlos en palabras, aun cuando se lo habían demostrado de forma inconsciente con hechos. Aquella noche de tregua, se volvieron uno solo, buscando en el calor del otro la valentía de enfrentar el día siguiente, de encontrar respuestas a todas las incógnitas que les rodeaban. Pero, sobre todo, se volvieron uno solo con el deseo latente de no olvidarse, de desear grabar aquel momento a fuego en sus mentes. Como un recuerdo que evocarían una y otra vez en noches tormentosas, en días (o en un futuro campo de batalla) cuando todo estuviera por ponerse gris; recordarían aquel encuentro como la expresión máxima de amor que dos personas como ellos habían sentido en sus vidas.

Aquel acto de rebeldía ante el destino que les decía que el Sol y la Luna jamás estarían juntos. Aquel eclipse era su tregua, la probada de lo que hubiera sido si las cosas no fueran tan complicadas y pudieran amarse con la libertad que deseaban.

_Si tan siquiera pudieran reescribir las estrellas._

Y mientras las horas corrían, a veces rápidas, otras lentas y un reino dormía sin saber que le aguardaría a su ejército al amanecer, príncipe y arquera daban vueltas en aquella habitación, _amándose_.

Amándose con sus cuerpos, evocando palabras de amor cuando el aire estaba a punto de faltarles, jurándose que se pertenecían el uno al otro y que habían nacido para conocerse, para quererse contra todo pronóstico. Aunque fuera una mentira o probablemente una verdad a medias, sabiendo que su romance había durado tan poco y que no eran competencia para las historias de amor que las chicas del pueblo contaban.

Pero les daba igual, porque era su historia. La historia del sol y la luna y su noche de eclipse antes de separar sus caminos para siempre. La noche en la que se sintieron complemento, dos piezas de rompecabeza que encajan a la perfección; la noche que reescribieron las estrellas e hicieron al mundo suyo.

* * *

_Nadie puede reescribir las estrellas._

* * *

Sesshōmaru, igual que todos los seres humanos del mundo, no podía volar. Pero cuando era un niño pequeño y tenía que estudiar todas las historias, incluidas las leyendas de su pueblo, le gustaba imaginarse que era uno de los Inu yōkais que se relataban, aquellos que se transformaban en grandes bestias que asemejaban a un gran perro. Y podían flotar lo suficiente para considerar que _volaban. _Y a veces, cuando estaba solo y miraba por su ventana, se imaginaba como se sentiría volar y visitar cualquier parte que le gustara. Incluso si solo fuera por unos minutos.

Aunque si alguien le preguntara, en ese momento, con Kagome al lado, se sentía como un niño pequeño que finalmente había vuelto realidad su sueño infantil. Y aquello hubiera sido una experiencia digna de contar o de rememorar en sus noches de soledad, pero la realidad era que cuando el sonido característico de un caballo acercarse se escuchó, Sesshōmaru que se había sentido como un ser sobre natural con la capacidad de volar, ahora volvía a ser el humano normal, el príncipe del oeste que caía en picada contra el suelo.

_Y no podía evitarlo._

Se habían quedado los dos juntos acostados en aquella cama, con las manos entrelazadas sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Tal vez por miedo a que lo vivido fuera una fantasía compartida o porque así sentían que las horas no pasaban y el tiempo estaba nuevamente a su favor, que podrían ver por primera vez el amanecer juntos y luego regresarían a sus labores normales y actuarían como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque la complicidad estaría ahí.

_Aunque aquello era demasiado pedir._

_Y fue más evidente cuando el sonido se fue intensificando y Kagome, finalmente, soltó su mano._

Tan pronto lo soltó, se colocó lo que identificó rápidamente como su bata de dormir y salió afuera, en espera de las órdenes que debía recibir. Sesshōmaru se mantuvo en la habitación, callado, prestando atención a lo que le fueran a ordenar a la fémina y con el deseo latente de pedir que se quedara, aunque fuera imposible.

—Tienen diez minutos para montar sus caballos y emprender el camino hacia el árbol sagrado —fue lo que dijo la voz que identificó como el general Takemaru—. Contamos con ustedes para que nos cubran tan pronto estemos frente a los mercenarios.

—Así será —aseguró Kagome, entrando nuevamente a aquella habitación y empezando a vestirse. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna y hubiera gustado no mirarse por última vez, pero Sesshōmaru tuvo que hacerlo, se sentó sobre aquella cama y antes de que se marchara, zafiro y ámbar se encontraron nuevamente.

»Traeré la victoria, majestad. —Se despidió y cuando él asintió, ella se marchó.

No hubo un «_te quiero», _tampoco hubo alguna frase de amor o promesas vacías. Porque todas habían sido dichas en la noche, todas las que pudieran cumplir en aquel momento, tan siquiera. Y sólo muchas lunas después, Sesshōmaru entendería que aquella había sido la despedida adecuada para ambos y se admitiría, muchas lunas más después qué, si ella le hubiera dicho que lo _quería, _nuevamente, jamás hubiera podido dejarla ir.

También admitiría después de que el dolor dejara de nublar su vista y su buen juicio, que Kagome y sus historias tenían razón. Que lo que le había dicho aquella mujer acusada de brujería en una fría celda era nada más y nada menos que la verdad y no hubieran podido hacer nada para cambiar su destino. Incluso, debería admitirse a sí mismo, aunque le doliera, que jamás se hubiera perdonado si la hubiera retenido a su lado.

Porque la gloria que le siguió a su nombre, era algo que él jamás hubiera podido darle si se quedaba. Convencido que el pueblo hubiera olvidado su gran reputación como la mejor arquera y la hubieran rebajado diciendo que solamente era una concubina de él, porque estaba seguro sus padres jamás les hubieran permitido estar juntos a pesar de que Kagome era la mejor arquera del reino. Y ahora tenía gloria, había traído honor al Oeste y a su propio nombre, a todo lo que hizo en el campo de batalla para recuperar la Perla de Shikon.

Muchas historias se contarían después de aquel día en batalla, como el Oeste había tenido a un gran general al mando de sus hombres, cambiando posiciones de combate y logrando quitarles el miedo a sus hombres en batalla, como parecía todo un dios blandiendo su espada arriba de su corcel y matando mercenarios con una facilidad envidiable, a pesar de los trucos sucios de estos. Los mismos trucos sucios que le habían arrebatado un brazo y que le daban la entrada a la historia a Kagome, la arquera que había matado con una sola flecha en la garganta a quién se atrevió a cortar dicha articulación del general.

Otros se enfocarían en contar historias sobre los arqueros, como Kagome y Byakuya habían hecho un buen equipo a pesar de que al principio habían tenido un gran conflicto por el poder, solo por el hecho de que el hombre tenía más experiencia en el campo y se había puesto rudo con la chica, queriendo quitarle su posición sin previo aviso. Actitud que Kagome enfrentó como toda una guerrera y había obtenido el apoyo de todos los arqueros, siendo ella quién comandara y quién terminara quitándole la Perla a Bankotsu, el mercenario más fuerte y quién le había dado una gran batalla por la misma.

Los que habían sobrevivido para contar aquella historia, decían que la chica había tomado una de las espadas de los hombres caídos y combatido a aquel mercenario. Que había combatido con arco y espada con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando aquella historia llegó a oídos de Sesshōmaru, él solo pudo sonreír levemente, recordando las palabras de la chica la noche antes de que partiera, como hubiera deseado mofarse de sus nulas habilidades de arquería y él no pudo hacer lo mismo con las suyas con la espada.

No obstante, fueron esas nulas habilidades las que contaban que habían hecho que recibiera más heridas de las que hubiera soportado. Aún así, con una gran cantidad de sangre pérdida, había tomado a la perla entre sus manos, llamado a su caballo y cabalgado blandiendo la bandera del oeste, acercándose al lugar dónde Inu No enfrentaba al reino traidor, quién al verla llegar, supieron que todo había terminado.

El Oeste había ganado.

Y el destino se había cumplido.

A pesar de que Sesshōmaru celebró la victoria, supo que el precio había sido demasiado alto. Aunque siguió lo más que pudo con su vida y cuando finalmente llegó al trono, después de que su padre falleciera de un ataque al corazón que sorprendió a todos y pasó años gobernando solo hasta que tuvo que desposar a su prometida desde cuna que jamás había conocido, tocándole viajar para conocerse antes de desposarse y escuchó los rumores de su persona, solo entonces el recuerdo de Kagome llegó con fuerza, haciéndole apretar el anillo que portaba y que anteriormente era de su padre.

_Decían que era un gran rey. Uno demasiado sabio._

_Un rey, que parecía, haber sido forjado en una enorme pena._

Nadie podía escapar del destino, se dijo entonces. Y sólo en ese momento, se permitió derramar un par de lágrimas que nadie vio por la oscuridad que les rodeaba; _lloró en una noche estrellada, sin luna. _Sin la luna que tanto le hacía falta y recordaría para siempre.

* * *

_Estamos destinados a romper y mis manos están atadas._

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Gran parte de la inspiración de este One-Shot se la debo a la trilogía de Dragones de Éter de Raphael Draccon. Super recomendado. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
